Start Over
by Huntress55
Summary: -Naruto Uzumaki knew only pain as that's all anyone ever gave him. He was broken down. Hurt. Abused. But then one day a girl comes across Naruto being bullied, and unlike everybody else. She saves him. For the first time in his life, he had hope all because a girl just wanted to help.
1. Chapter 1- It Started With a Tackle

**CH 1**

"That'll be fifty cents, kid." The merchant gruffly said. The little child searched through her pouch, looking for just the right amount of money. Apparently, she was taking longer than the man would have liked as he let an irritated grunt out. "Hurry up, kid. I ain't got all day." The man spoke roughly to the small child.

"S-sorry sir…uh, uh, here you g-go…" The child spoke softly and shyly, as if afraid to speak. With an annoyed grunt, the merchant swiftly took the cents from the little girls hand and handed her the small orange she had bought. "T-thank you.." With a stuttered thanks and a small nod to the man, the child hurriedly ran away from the fruit stand and from the busy streets of down town Konoha. The little girl found herself in her thoughts as she slowed down her pace so that she could enjoy her orange now. She was still fairly new to this village and frankly, she didn't like it very much. She had only been here for at least a week now and she was planning on leaving soon. To her, this village offered nothing she wanted and the town's people were rude and mean, only worrying about themselves. She didn't like them or their attitudes very much. She walked through the streets of Konoha, eating her orange, while she headed to the little area she had been staying at for the past few days. As she was walking past an alleyway, she heard some people talking. Curiosity getting the best of her, she stopped a listened.

"Please! Stop!" she heard, what she assumed to be a boy, plead.

"HA! As if we'd listen to a freak like you!" Then what sounded like a slap rang through the air. The little girl stood frozen for a second. Registering what she had just heard, before she dashed down the alley towards where the voices were coming from. As she got closer, she saw a little boy surrounded by five other kids. One of the kids was holding the little boy by the collar of his shirt saying insulting things to him as the others laughed and did the same. The boy had tears flowing down his face, having to indure the pain of taking each and every insult thrown at him. The little girl saw this and began to shake. Rage filled her little body. She hated people like these kids. Bullies, people who picked on others just for the fun of it. She had been in that boy's position before, beaten down physically and mentally. She hated how she felt when it had happened to her and she didn't want anybody else to ever experience that. With a flood of determination running through her, she charged the kids bulling the young boy, tackling the kid that had been holding the little boy by his collar. All the kids' eyes went wide with shock. Shocked and confused on what just happened. One by one, all the kids looked toward the little girl who was now sitting on the lead bully she had just tackled.

"What are you doing?!" The main bully yelled as he looked up to see the girl sitting on him.

"You shouldn't be mean…" The child said softly.

"Well who cares what you think!" The bully said pushing the girl off of him and making the other child fall hard on to the ground.

"O-ow." The little child mumbled as she rubbed her side which she had landed on.

"HA! Serves you right!" One of the kids said towards the fallen girl.

"What did you think you were doing, stupid?! What? Trying to save this ugly mutt?!" Another one of the bully kids said.

"W-what if I-I was!" The little girl tried to exclaim as best as she could, picking herself up off the ground.

"Then we'd think something's wrong with you! Because everybody knows that this boy is a freak who deserves to die!" The lead bully screeched at the girl, making both the little boy cringe.

"He…He's right… I don't know why u did that… but just leave." The little boy said as he sat down on the ground, leaning on the wall behind him, and looking up at all the kids standing around him.

The bully leader laughed through his nose. "See! Even he knows wha-"

"NO!" The little girl yelled, interrupting the bully and having everybody's eyes widen in shock at how loud she had become all of a sudden.

"Wha-"

"No one deserves to die!" The girl said with such power and confidents, it scared all the bullies while it made the little boy smile slightly.

"W-well, any normal person doesn't! But this boy isn't normal!" One of the bullies yelled back at the girl, making the small smile on the little boy vanish just as quickly as it came.

"So, what does it matter if he's not normal? He still deserves to live." The girl said with a strong voice, passionate in what she said. The little boy looked up at the small girl with a blank face but with eyes full of pain, suffering, and hurt, showing everything that he had gone through. But, flashing through his eyes, quickly, almost uncatchable, was something the boy had never known before. Hope. Never, in all seven years of his life, had this boy ever had someone say such things just for him. Saying he deserves a chance. That he deserves to…..to live.

"No he doesn't!" screamed a bully.

"WHY?!" The girl screamed back. Mad and frustrated at these people for everything they keep saying.

"Because he's a demon!" The main bully said disgustedly towards the little boy, looking at him with hate. The bully looked back at the girl, expecting to see her horrified and just as disgusted and hateful towards the boy. The little boy looked down towards the ground, unfallen tears clouding his eyes. The last, tiny bit of hope he had, gone. He knew that now, she would take back everything she said and hate him just like everyone else. He felt so crushed, he was all alone again, no one to help. He felt hopelessly and utterly…..broken

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic. Hope ya'll like it! Plz tell me what ya'll think!


	2. Chapter 2- It Is How It Always Is

I have always watched over the little boy. I've seen everything he's gone through. All the pain and suffering. I've been with him through the horrid nights, filled with nightmares and tears. I've seen it all and been through it too, and I hate it. I hate how this boy has been treated his whole life, and I hate that It's all because of me. I'm the reason he's called a demon, a monster, and a freak. I'm what's sealed inside this young boy and what causes his life to be awful. I've tried to help and take care of him, but with the seal still so strong...I can't do much and it angers me. I try to heal him when I can. Leak my chakra out to him to give him some strength, but it's still not enough. All I can really do is just watch this kit get beaten day in and day out. Feeling everything he feels and seeing everything he sees.

The day was the same as every other. Wake up, get beaten, and go eat, get beaten, and add a few more beatings then voilà, time to go to bed to start the awful day again. I was watching as a piece of jerky was holding the little boy up by the collar of his shirt. He was throwing insults left and right. I heard the boy plead for him to stop; it felt the emotions crossing through the boy. Anger, sadness, fear, but none of that stopped the bully. He kept hurting the little boy with words as his group laughed. Then I felt a sting on my check. The young boy had been slapped, hard. I felt rage and hate run through my veins. I was sick and tired of what this small boy had to go through. All I wanted was to get out and destroy this worthless village! With all its ungrateful and idiotic people too! I was seething when then, out of the blue; a blur rushed past the bullies and tackled the leader. I was shocked for a second, but then ..."HA! HA!" Busted out laughing! I was rolling on the floor of my cell holding my stomach. "HA! That's what you get you jerk! Karma sure is a-(ah, ah, ah! Keep it g-rated ~ **Author-chan** ) What? Who invited you?! (Me, myself, and I.) You're not even supposed to be in the story, though!(Eh...who cares. Now, no cursing young man!) Fine! Urg...uh, karmas a...a...a, you know! A female...dog..(There you go! Good boy!) Oh shut it and get out of here before you ruin the story!" ( Urg! Fine! No need to get your panties in a twist)

I watched at what unfolded before the little boy. The girl was standing up for him. That was a first. I felt the young boy's emotions as hope found its way into his heart, only for it to be crushed right after. I let a loud growl out. I was beyond mad now that these stupid kids ruined the small boy's last chance at something good.

"Because he's a demon!" I heard that annoying bully say. I felt the little boy's sadness and pain as he looked down towards the ground. I could feel the looks of hate and disgust aimed toward him. I'll be honest, it made my heart wrench for the boy. I knew, just like he did, that this girl would be just like all the other. I couldn't help but feel the same as the little boy...broken. But, there was still a small part of me that wanted to believe that this girl would be different then all the others. However, the rest of me knew better. Knew that she'd turn right around and insult us just like everybody else. That's how it's always been and that's how it will always be. Me and the boy, left all alone with no body to care for us.


	3. Chapter 3- His Name is Kurama!

"Because he's a demon!" The main bully said disgustedly towards the little boy, looking at him with hate. The bully looked back at the girl, expecting to see her horrified and just as disgusted and hateful towards the boy. The little boy looked down towards the ground, unfallen tears clouding his eyes. The last, tiny bit of hope he had, gone. He knew that now, she would take back everything she said and hate him just like everyone else. He felt so crushed, he was all alone again, no one to help. He felt hopelessly and utterly...broken.

That's how it's always been and that's how it will always be. Me and the boy, left all alone with no body to care for us.

Shadows covered the young girls face as she let what they had just said sink in. The bullies all wore smug looks on their faces, knowing that they had won over the girl now. The small boy sat still on the ground, defeat written all over his face.

"A demon you say..." The girl said slowly, showing no emotion.

"Exactly! He's a monster and deserves to die!" The leader replied back.

"Your...your wrong!" The girl looked up with a furious glare. The bullies all took a step back, shocked and scared of the look that they were receiving. The young boy's neck snapped up, looking at the girl, all he felt was...happiness. No one had ever dared to say something like that for him. He felt relief from finding one, even if it's just one, person who didn't care about what he was or what people said. This little girl still wanted to help even though she knew the truth now. The beast inside the boy was happy to, for the first time in a long time. The beast was also shocked that the girl would do something like this, but he was happy to feel the boy's emotions completely fill with joy and hope. This girl might have just saved the young boy in more than one way.

"Wha-what?!" All the bullies yelled towards the girl.

"What is wrong with you?! We just tol-"

"I don't care what you said! You know nothing!" The girl exclaimed, breathless. "Look at him! He looks like us! You can't say he's a monster if you've only heard others say that! You don't know him!"

 _SLAP_

The sound rang through the alley. The girl's head snapped in the direction she had been slapped in with such force.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The bully who slapped her, grabbed her arm and through her towards the ground. "You're the one who knows nothing!"

The girl looked up from her place on the ground, eyes strong, not wavering in the slightest. "I know more than you." She said looking the bully right in the eye. Time seemed to slow down for the small boy as he looked at her defenseless self on the ground. " _What? W-why is she doing this? She'll only get hurt if she doesn't stop."_ He thought to himself. " _I need to tell her...tell her to stop...I'm not worth it."_

"Sto-"

 _KICK_

His plead for her to stop this was interrupted by her being kicked in the ribs.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The bully repeated, kicking the girl each time with more force.

"Stop.." The little boy tried to say, but the small word fell on deaf ears as the rest of the bullies joined their leader in hurting the precious young girl. She tried to silence the screams that wanted to escape her mouth because of all the pain she was feeling. She didn't want to yell out and give the bullies the satisfaction of knowing they were hurting her. She closed her eyes tight and bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood as she tried to block out the pain and take it till the jerks were done. With a mighty kick, one of the bullies kicked the girl as hard as they could in her stomach. Her eyes flew open as she coughed blood up. Hacking and spitting out the red liquid. The bullies just watched and laughed.

"Serves you right!" One bully said. .

"She totally deserves this!" Another said.

"She's probably a demon too!" Yelled yet another, or maybe the same one. The girl couldn't keep up. Her head was spinning and she was starting to see black spots. All she wanted to do was through up as the pain in her stomach and sides increased. It was almost unbearable.

All the boy could do was watch as the girl, the only person to ever stand up for him; get beat right before his eyes. He looked at them with a look mixed with fear for the girl's sake, and sadness that he couldn't do anything but watch. The boy watched as one of the bullies kicked the girl hard, so hard she threw up blood. He watched with a shocked face. How could they do this? How could they be so mean, so cold, and so...ruthless? The shock, fear, and sadness seemed to all fade as rage, pure and hot, filled him from head to toe. In that moment all he saw was red.

The beast inside the boy stood up inside his cell. He could feel it. All the boy's rage. He could also feel his own building up at what was happening. The beast looked towards his cage's gate as the rage of the boy began to eat at the seal that keep the animal locked up. The boy for once, had a reason to fight, a reason to live. He had hope and he wasn't going to let it go. The animal inside him could feel it and because the boy wanted something so bad for the first time, he began to break the seal without even knowing it.

A simple tear was heard throughout the beast's cage. Signaling the seal had been broken somewhat. The tear was not big, but it was wide enough for the animal inside to do as he pleased. He let his anger infused chakra leak out more than it had ever before. The rage of the beast and the boy swirled together, creating a hurricane of pure anger. The boy felt power surge through him, strong power that gave the boy strength he had never known before.

" _What is this?"_ The boy looked at his hands, clenching them and unclenching, feeling his new strength run through every fiber of him.

 _ **"It's mine and your rage together."**_ The boy heard a voice say in his head.

"Ah!" The boy squeaked as he jumped slightly at the new voice.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked in a hushed tone.

" _ **I'm what's going to help you kick those idiot's butts. Name's Kurama, kit."**_


	4. Chapter 4- I Think I'm Hearing Things

" _ **I'm what's going to help you kick those idiot's butts. Name's Kurama, kit."**_

"What?" The boy asked out loud, utterly confused.

 _ **"My name is Kurama and I'm here to help."**_ The voice said again, slowly this time.

"What?" The boy repeated.

The beast inside the boy, Kurama as he called himself, did the only thing he could at that moment. Facepalm. Or facepaw, since he is an animal.

" _ **You're hopeless. And! You just ruined my awesome intro into the story."**_ Kurama replied.

"Wait..what? What story?" The boy asked confused.

" _ **Nothing. Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that we are going to hurt some butts and help that girl. Sound good?"**_ Kurama explained.

"You can really save her?" The boy asked the voice inside of him.

" _ **Yes, but...I need you to do something."**_ Kurama spoke hesitantly.

"What? I'll do anything to help her!"  
The boy exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to help the girl out.

" _ **I need you to lose yourself to the rage."**_


	5. Chapter 5- Karma's a Female Dog!

**~Ok, I have a real quick question. Who has heard the new-ish song Believer by Imagine Dragons? I love Imagine Dragons and their new song is amazing!...at least I think so. Let me know what y'all think about it! :) ~**

" _ **I need you to lose yourself to the rage."**_

"...Huh?" The little boy's nose scrunched up in confusion at Kurama's words.

 _ **"You know that rage you felt as you watched the girl take the beating that was meant for you?"**_ Kurama replied to the small boy.

"Y-yeah. I think so."

 _ **"Well, I need you to let that rage build inside of you. I need you to let it grow. I need you to let the rage consume you inside and out. Every thought, every cell, every single part of you till that's all you feel, all you know."**_ Kurama explained to the boy.

"And this will help the girl?" The boy asked, not quite sure what was being asked of him.

 _ **"Yes."**_ Came Kurama's simple reply.

"Ok then." With that the boy closed his eyes, and clenched his hand hard. He focused on letting the rage he felt earlier swell inside his chest. It collected, slowly forming a small hurricane e of emotions, but he felt like it wasn't enough. He started to fuel it with thoughts about beating he had, had. He relieved the pain, the heart ache, and suffering. These thoughts made him even angrier, adding to the hurricane of rage, as he thought about how someone could be this cruel to him, to anyone. But, it still wasn't enough, so he thought of the girl. How she ran into the alley to save him only for her to be scorned, laughed at, and now beaten. This gave him a whole new wave of anger, much stronger and more powerful than his anger from before. He was going to stop them! He was going to make them pay! The boy's mind became foggy, thoughts hard to make, as a surge of a new power took over his body. The boy couldn't feel anything. He felt disconnected from his own body. He was confused and worried about this.

 _ **"It's me. I took control over your body, but don't worry, I'll be able to make the scum pay now."**_ Kurama said, finishing in a quite dark and scary tone of voice.

The boy felt himself be pushed to the back of his own mind as Kurama took complete control. The little boy's body began to change; his eyes became a deep, blood red with a simple black slit down the middle. His finger nails elongated into claws, and his canines become more prominent and sharp. Red chakra surrounded the boy, covering him like a cloak as four tails of red chakra formed from the bottom of his spine. He now looked more beast-like then anything. The boy, now Kurama, looked towards the bullies who never stopped their assault on the poor girl.

 _ROAR_

The bullies stop scared and confused at the sound, and looked towards the boy. Their eyes widened, one shrieked, they were utterly terrified now. Kurama smirked, he was glad they were scared; it would make things more fun. Swiftly, he charged the bullies, barely even seen as he attacked them.

The girl looked up from her place on the ground, confused why the bullies stopped. She hadn't heard the roar since she had been too focused on not passing out while still trying to tune out all the pain. What she saw now shocked her to her bones. The boy was no longer a boy but an animal like creature. She watched as he charged the bullies, attacking them brutally. He clawed, bit, and tore at them. Some of the bullies tried to run away, but the boy would not have that. He was in front of them in a flash, grabbing their arms and throwing them several feet back into the alley, forcing all the bullies in one place. Some were clutching bloody arms, others were holding their scratched up face, yet still others held their side's that were covered in blood. Kurama smirked yet again, relishing in the pain they felt, watching with amusement at the tears running down their faces, everything about it pleased him. The girl watched as the boy began to stalk towards the bullies, like a predator stalking its prey.

 _"He's not stopping. This isn't good. He'll kill them if I don't stop him."_ The girl looked towards the bullies, seeing them all beaten up and injured. Even though they had just hurt her not even five minutes before, she couldn't let this happen to them. With much difficulty, she worked her way up till she was standing. Then she forced her way in front of the bullies, standing in the way of the boy's quest for blood. He stopped looking at her confused, and then he let out an aggressive growl.

 **"Get out of the way."** The boy commanded in an ancient and dark voice.

"No." The girl said sternly, not backing down an inch.

The boy let out another ferocious growl, **"WHY?! They hurt you! Why protect scum like them?!"** He demanded as beginning his charge towards the bullies again.

"NO!" The girl yelled forcing her very hurt and probably broken arms up to block his way. The boy stopped yet again, but anger filled his eyes. _**"Why is she protecting them?"**_ Kurama thought, **"Their awful, all they do is hurt people they deserve to die!"** Kurama said out loud this time.

"No!" The girl said once again." Stop this! Don't do this! You'll end up being exactly what they call you! A monster! A demon!"

The little boy heard her, even though he was sitting at the back of his mind, he heard what she said. Kurama felt the boy beginning to take control again, the boy's anger dissolving. Kurama looked at the girl; he knew she was right, if he killed them he would end up making the boy look exactly like what they called him. Of course that doesn't mean he didn't still want to kill them, however, he wanted what was best for the boy. So Kurama let the boy take compete control again, as he was now pushed back into his cage and put to sleep. The boys featured started to change once again. His eyes faded from red to their natural color. The claws turned back into regular hands. His canines shorten back to regular size. The tails of red chakra slowly vanished. The boy looked like himself again. The young girl let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

The boy felt exhausted now, he started to fall forwards but the small girl caught him before he landed on the ground. She shrank to the ground while still holding the boy, allowing him to rest on her better.

"T-thank...y-you..." The little boy mumbled, barely about to even speak as he faded in and out of unconsciousness.

"Your welcome." The girl replied softly. She turned her head towards the bloodied bullies, who had watched everything with wide eyes. "Go." She commanded somewhat sternly, leaving no room for question. One by one, the bullies turned in the opposite direction, taking off to who knows where, leaving the girl there as she still held the young boy, all by themselves deep in the alley...all alone.


	6. Chapter 6 - My Name Is

"Stay awake a little longer." The girl spoke softly to the very tired boy.

"Mm..." Came a reply from the sleepy child. The girl laughed a little.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place and see if I can fix you up." The small girl said trying to stand up with the boy still leaning on her.

"Mm..." The young boy mumbled again.

"I know. I know. Come on." The girl said now fully standing. She shifted slightly so that the boy was still leaning on her but on her side now instead of her front. His arm was now draped across her shoulders, as well. The girl started to take off away from the alley heading towards her "home".

"Mm!" The boy mumbled sharply.

"Oh, sorry! I'll slow down some." The girl said back, worried she had hurt him even more.

"Mm..." The boy mumbled again, but in acknowledgement of what she had said this time.

"I'm beginning to think that's all you know how to say." The girl laughed.

"Mm.." The boy said smiling towards the girl, causing the girl to smile back. They continued their walk, switching from street to street till they were on the outskirts of Konoha. There was a small patch of grassy land, cutting slightly into a beautiful forest behind it. On the small patch of grass was a good sized tent, where the young girl had been staying for the past week. She stumbled slightly towards the tent, and with some difficulty, unzipped it to get inside. Once inside, she laid the small boy down on the blow up mattress she had "borrowed" from some really nice people.

"Huh…" The boy let out a ragged breath as he was laid down.

"Hold on, let me see what I can do to help…" The young girl said as she brought out a first aid kit. "Here, let me see what I need to do first." She said as she scooted towards the boy. He tried to sit up to let her see his injuries better, but was stopped and pushed down slightly. "No, you need to lie down. It'll be okay." She said as she continued to softly push him back down towards the bed.

"But…" The small boy tried.

"No buts about it." The girl commanded slightly. The boy chuckled and did as the young girl pleased. She looked the boy over and really didn't see any major injuries, all he had was some minor scratches and a few bruises, but even they were healing already. _"So, he is probably just tired and sore. I guess that's why he hurts so badly. Do I have any of them pill thingy's I've seen the doctors use?"_ She thought as she looked through the bag _. "I don't see any, hm…"_ The girl thought as she tapped her chin, trying to figure out what she should do _. "I guess I'll clean the cuts and then give him water and let him rest. That's all I can really do."_ So, with the new idea in her head, she set off to work. She rubbed some alcohol on a cotton ball and began rubbing the cuts with it. The boy hissed sharply.

"Ep! Sorry! I didn't think they were so bad that it would hurt! I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized.

"I-it's okay.." The boy mumbled, trying to calm down the girl.

"I should have at least warned you or something!" The girl continued.

"It's fine." The boy said again, but this time adding a smile to go with it.

All the small girl could do was huff with a nod continue doing as she was before. She cleaned the cuts and bandaging them as she went, the boy watching her the whole time. When she was done with that, she cleaned up everything and grabbed some water and what food she had left to give to the boy.

"Here," She said handing him the water and small loaf of bread. "It's all I got but it should help you some." She explained to him.

"Ah, thank you." He replied sitting up and taking what was offered to him. The girl sat down across the boy as he munched on the bread and sipped the water. She now noticed all the features he had. He had dazzling blue eyes that were more beautiful than even the sky. He had amazing golden blonde hair that probably makes the sun jealous of its radiance. On his face were three whisker like marks on each cheek, they looked more like they were burned into his skin on closer inspection. Besides all the he bruises and cuts, he seemed just like a cute normal little boy.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" The boy asked the girl, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh... Uh, y-yeah. Sure." The girl slightly stuttered, still a little bit in la la land.

"What's your name?" The boy bluntly asked.

"Oh… I guess I didn't introduce myself before did I?" The girl said thinking back to what happened not so long ago. "Well! My name's Mercy, Mercy Wild." The girl held out her hand towards the boy with a smile.

The boy took her hand, hesitant at first, but more confident once he did. He smiled widely and relied. "My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

 **So I was wondering, since y'all like Naruto and all, ( of course I'm assuming this because your reading this...but if I'm wrong u can yell at me...)anyways, have any of you tried learning the actual hand signs they do for their ninja stuff? I actually did and I like to do the signs randomly to people who hate Naruto. They get so mad, it's so funny. I've also tried to do it with the anime characters, but their so dang fast that I end up looking like a dolphin clapping its hands!**

 **\- See's anime character do the signs real fast-**

"Ah, that's easy! Let me try!"~me

 _-2 mins later_

 **-Has turned into a clapping dolphin-**

"...how did I become this..." ~dolphin me

"Too much chakra?" ~Naruto

"How in the *dolphin nose* do you become a dolphin because of too much flipping chakra?!" ~ me

*shrugs* "I don't know. I'm not the one who did it." ~Naruto

"Oh you little *dolphin nose*! When I get my get my flippers on you! You're going to-" ~ me

"-Flipping regret it?" *raises eye brows up and down* ~Naruto

"No, you're going to die mother clucker." ~me

*eyes widen* "Oh dear..." ~ Naruto

*makes as evil a look that a dolphin face will allow* "Run." ~ me

 **\- Naruto runs away, hand flailing his arms every where, screaming for his dear life -**

 **Well, I guess dolphins can be scary…** **Any way! I'll stop dragging this chapter on and leave. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7- YOU'RE A WHAT?

**Kurama's POV~**

I was sleeping peacefully in my cage after having been forced back into it. I was having sweet dreams of kil- I mean…..helping people. (Yeah, sure "helping" people. **~Author-chan)** Oh shut it! You're not even supposed to be in this story! (*shrugs* At least I'm not locked in a cage and I can do whatever I want.) That's it! Get out! Now! (Fine! Geesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.)

Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interpreted. (It's not rude if it's welcomed!) Well, I didn't welcome it! (So, I did and that's all that matters.) Urg! Go! (Okay, okay! I'm going, you party pooper.)

…..*looks around*… So, as I le- (And that is why you don't do drugs kids!) I wasn't- why- your-urg! I'm trying to tell a story you nitwit! (Takes one to know one~) Leave! For real this time! (Leave?) Yes. (For real?) Yes! (Uh, fine.)

Thank God!...Anyways- (So, you meant like right now, right?) Yes! (Oh, okay just making sure.)

*takes a deep breath*… As I was saying, I was still slee-(I was thinking.) That's it! I'm done! *puts paws up in surrender* I give up! (Gosh, what's wrong with you?) *eyebrow twitches* Gee, I wonder what IS wrong with-(Anyway, I was thinking that-) You tell the story? Sounds good. Bye Felicia! (What? What story?) This one! This one you keep interrupting! (Oh, that's what you were doing?) Yes, Sherlock. (Okay, I'll leave you be.) Finally!

So…..I...was-(Oh! I-) No. (But-) Leave. (Fine!)

*looks around* She's gone! Thank you Lord Jesus! I thought I was going to commit a crime or something….. Anyway! *pulls a leaver that just appeared* Here's the story….

 _Switching to_

 **~3rd Person POV~**

"My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" The small boy said smiling a dashing smile that caused the girl to be dazed for a bit. _"Teeth shouldn't be allowed to be that beautiful."_ Mercy thought, pouting slightly.

"So..." Naruto said trying to start up a conversation. "I...I really wanted to say thank you. You saved me back there." Naruto spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head a bit nervous. He's never been good with giving thanks.

"No prob! I'm happy I could help!" Mercy replied joyfully. She was glad he felt like she had done some good, because to her it, seemed like all she did was have her butt handed to her. Naruto looked towards the girl and let out a loud gasp. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked Naruto.

"You're still hurt!" He replied looking around for the first aid kit. "We need to clean your injuries up or you'll get sick!" He said worried about her wellbeing. Mercy looked at her body, seeing dirt more than anything, but she did notice a few injuries.

"It's fine." She simply said.

"No it's not! You could get an infection! Or worse! You could-" Naruto's rant was interrupted by the young girl putting up her hand.

"Trust me, I'll be okay. I've had worse..." She said, saying the last part quietly. Naruto looked at her with shock. _"She's been hurt worse? By who?...And how?"_ He thought to himself.

"Even so, we should still clean them up." He reached for her arm where he noticed a good sized cut.

"I'll be fine, I swear. It's better to leave them alone." Mercy said once again.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at her, wondering why she was so persistent on not being helped.

"Uh...well." Mercy scratched her chin, thinking of a way to explain. She looked down at her arm and an idea popped into her head. "Look down." She said pointing towards her arm he was still holding. He looked at her puzzled, but he still complied. He couldn't help but gasp a little at what he saw. The cut was smaller now, he noticed that for sure, but what really shocked him was what was around it. There was a ring of white and golden light shining through the skin that surrounded the cut. The light would dull then shine quite bright, this would repeat over and over, every time the cut got a bit smaller and smaller. How had he not noticed this before? …Well, he was focused on trying to stay awake and not puke from the exhaustion head ache he had. Guess that stuff can make you pretty oblivious. Who knew?

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the wound until it was fully healed, leaving a small scar that would fade soon. He traced it with his finger, shocked and in awe at what he just witnessed. Naruto looked up towards the girl, many questions running through his mind. He tried to sum up all his confusion into one question.

"How?" Was all he was able to say.

"How what?" Mercy asked confused, scrunching her nose up in thought.

"How...how did this," he lifted up her arm, pointing to the small scar. "happen?" He finished his question.

"Oh that. Well…..it's because I'm a dragon!" Mercy chirped happily with a smile.

-

"YOU'RE A WHAT!?"

 **So...what going to happen?! Idk! Will the world end?!...probably not but who knows. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know! Until next time y'all!**


	8. SORRY! :(

**Sup! Sorry I haven't posted a chap in a few days. Been real busy. I don't know when I'll be able to post a another chapter again, but I'm still trying to get it out with in the next few days. Again, i'm really sorry guys! Welp, Until next time yall!**


	9. Chapter 8- King of Fluff Butts, Kurama!

**Kurama's POV-**

Okay, let's try this again. (Try what again? ~ Author-chan) Nope! I'm not doing this! *Pulls down the leaver quickly* I don't feel like going to jail today! (You kind of are already-) Nope! Stop! I'm going back to sleep! And you leave! (I guess someone's on their-) Yes, yes I am! Now go! *Points towards a wall that has a huge hole in it* (*mumbles while walking through the hole in the wall* I don't get to have any fun…)

 _ **Back to the Story-**_

 **Naruto POV-**

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!"

 _ **"SHE'S A WHAT?!"**_ I hear Kurama scream in my head.

"I'm a...dragon..." I hear Mercy mumble quietly, I think. I stopped paying attention when I heard Kurama speak.

"Oh, Kurama! You're back!" I say happily towards Kurama.

 _ **"Yeah. Now did I hear her right?"**_ Kurama asked me.

"Where were you?" I ask him, ignoring his question.

 _ **"Kit! Answer my question first!"**_ Kurama yells at me.

"Oh yeah. She said she was a dragon or something, so where were you?" I asked again.

" _ **Sleeping. Now are you sure she said a dragon."**_ Kurama replied.

"So that's what you do? Sleep? And yeah she said something like that. Why?" I question him some more.

 _ **"Oh shiitake mushrooms...but it's impossible-"**_

"Naruto?" Kurama was interrupted by Mercy. "Who are you talking to?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Wha?" I asked back, equally confused.

 _ **"Crayola! You've been talking out loud you numskull!"**_ Kurama exclaimed in my head, almost giving me a headache.

"I have?- _I mean, I have?"_ I ask, switching to saying it in my head when I realized I was speaking out loud.

 _ **"Yes! Now look! She's looking at us weirdly!"**_ He exclaimed some more in my head. I swear I can feel a headache coming on.

"Nar-" Mercy started to say before I interrupted her.

"I wasn't talking to anybody! Hehe…" I say scratching the back of my head. "I was..." I snap my fingers when an excuse came to mind. "I was just thinking out loud! Yeah that's it; I was just thinking out loud...hehe…"

"No, you weren't..." Mercy says pointing a finger at me. "You…you were talking to someone, but who?" She asks again.

 _ **"...wait, she can hear me?"**_ Kurama says very confused, for once not yelling. Thank you Jesus!

"You can hear him?" I ask out loud.

Mercy nods. "Yeah..."

 _ **"Woah."**_ I hear Kurama say.

" _Woah what?"_ I ask him.

" _ **No one but you should be able to hear me, since well, I'm locked inside you….This is…This is interesting."**_ Kurama explains to me.

" _So…she shouldn't be able to hear you, but she can?"_ I ask, making sure I understood what he was saying.

" _ **Yeah, pretty much. She's definitely different."**_ Kurama said, but I think he said the last part more to himself." _ **Welp, since she can hear me, I guess just explain everything to her."**_

"Explain what to me?" Mercy asked tiling her head to the side a little.

"Uh...well you see...um… That voice you can hear too is Kurama. He's in my head,I think? I don't really know. He's what's helped me fight those bullies and uh...I don't really know anything else besides that..." I try to explain but fail slightly, as I realize I really don't know much about Kurama and the situation either.

"Oh...kay?" Mercy said, not understanding what I really said, but neither did I really so its okay.

 _ **"Urg! Here let me try and explain..."**_ Kurama said noticing Mercy's confusion. _**"Well, my names Kurama. You understand that?"**_ He stops waiting for Mercy's reply. She just nods her head as her answer. _**"Okay.**_ _**See, I'm…uh…okay..uh, I don't know how to explain this after all…."**_

"And here you were judging me cause I couldn't explain it…." I mumble as I pout with my arms crossed.

" _ **Oh shut it."**_ Kurama says bitterly and I stick my tongue out at him as my reply…even though he's in my head. I feel Kurama roll his eyes at my actions as he mutters. _**"Kids…"**_ Mercy giggles at what was happening in front of her. It was quite funny to watch I guess.

" _ **I have an idea."**_ Kurama says after a minute of thinking _ **.**_

" _What?"_ I asked him curiously.

" _ **How about I just show you and her what I am so y'all better understand."**_ Kurama tells me.

" _How are you going to do that? Aren't you in my head?"_ I question him confused.

Kurama just sighs. _**"I'll explain more in a little bit."**_

"Okay…" I say as I feel Kurama leave my head. As soon as I couldn't feel Kurama any more, a tingly sensation started. It started at the back of my head and continued throughout my whole body, till I felt myself shaking slightly with the sensation. A few seconds later, the strange feeling leaves my body with a bit of force, as if it was pulling something with it.

 _POOF_

Me and Mercy turn our heads to our right to see a cloud of white smoke. As the smoke cleared, we see a small figure sitting there on the ground. At closer inspection, the small figure seemed to be a red and orange… FOX! A baby one at that!

"Oh.. my… GOSH! You're adorable!" Mercy squeals as she heads over to the baby fox.

" **I'm not adorable…"** The fox mumbles sounding exactly like Kurama.

"Wait….You're a fox, Kurama?"

" **NO! I'm not just some fox!"** The fox, aka Kurama, yelled. **"I am the feared nine-tailed beast!"** He says sitting up proudly with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Mercy asks as she begins to pet Kurama behind his ear.

" **Don-** _purr_ **\- Stop!-** _purr-_ **En-** _purr_ **\- Urg!"** Kurama says moving away from a giggling Mercy.

"Aw. Come one, Kurama! Let me pet you!" Mercy says pouting as he moves even further away from her. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at how he was acting.

" **No! I am a feared creature throughout all the lands! I will not be touched so idly as if I was a pet!"** He shouted, clearly bitter about being petted.

"How can you be feared by people if you're this cute and tiny?" Mercy says as she goes over to the fox again, and picks him up.

"If anything, you look like 'the King of Fluff Butts', not a feared beast." I say smugly with my arms crossed.

" **Put me down!"** He says as he squirms in her arms, trying to get out of her hold. **"I am the nine tailed beasts! Not a 'fluff butt'!"**

"Yeah, you already said that, but I only see four tails." I say as Kurama stills in Mercy's arms. "And, I beg to differ on not being a fluff butt." I continue with a smug smirk very present. In return, I receive a glare from him, which causes me to smirk even wider.

" **I only have four tails now because the tear in the seal is too small for any more of my charka to get out. That's also why I'm so small and as you say…a fluff butt."** Kurama explains to us, still giving me a glare.

"Okay." Mercy says as she sits down with Kurama still in her arms. "Then what's the whole big deal with you supposedly being a nine tailed beast?"

Kurama looks at her. **"You seriously don't know?"** He asks.

"Yeah.." She says looking at him confused. "Should I?" He just blinks.

"Yeah, can you explain it to me to? I don't get it." I say looking at Kurama.

He looks at me and then back a Mercy and then back at me. **"Y'all really don't know?"**

"Yes! That's why we're asking!" I tell him, losing patience and wanting him to explain already.

" **Uh…Well you see…I'm what's called a tailed beast…"** He starts.

"Yeah we got that." Mercy said sarcastically.

Kurama just huffed and continued with what he was saying before. **"And I'm the most powerful and dangerous one. The nine-tailed beast."** He said a bit pridefully before he continued once again. **"I've caused this village a lot of trouble…I….I almost destroyed it…completely."** He finished, somewhat ashamed.

I was shocked. No way could a small creature, like him, be able to do something like that. But maybe, he was actually bigger than what we were looking at right now, like what he's been saying. I looked at Mercy to see what she thought. By the look on her face she was thinking the same thing as me.

" **I was stopped by the fourth Hokage sealing me inside you, Naruto."** He said looking up at me slightly before looking down again, seemingly worried about what we would think of him now.

"Why?" Mercy was the first one to break the silence. Me and Kurama both looked at her. "Why did you try to destroy this village?" She asked looking down at him.

"… **..I didn't mean to…"** He spoke hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"… **I was being..controlled…I couldn't stop myself."** He said looking down at the ground shamefully.

"Well, it's not your fault then." Mercy started after a minute of letting what he had said sink in.

"Yeah, you just said it yourself, you couldn't stop. No reason to feel all bad and stuff then." I continued for her as I looked her way.

"Exactly," She begins again with a nod aimed my way. "It's not your fault. It's whoever was controlling you's." She finished as we both looked at the shocked little fox.

" **You're…You're both serious?"** He asked us, looking back and forth between us both.

"Yup!" I chirp with a smile.

"Of Couse!" Mercy smiles as well.

" **But…I just told you both I committed a terrible crime and ….your both okay with that?"** He said looking at us like we'd grown a second head.

I sighed. "Look Kurama, you already said you didn't mean to do what you did. Yes, me and Mercy know it probably wasn't good but-"

"But, as we already said, it's not your fault." Mercy said interrupting me, but finishing my statement off perfectly.

" **So…You both don't hate me then?"** He asked with a cute fox eyebrow raised.

"No…why would we?" I ask him, wondering why he was so persistent on this subject.

"Yeah, there's no reason to hate you." Mercy said with a look of reassurance towards Kurama. He let out a breath, I guess he'd been holding, and it seemed like a lot of worries left with it.

" **Thanks. No one's ever….not hated me."** Kurama smiled at us, looking like he was holding back tears.

"Well, I care Kurama! And I'm sure Mercy does too!" I yelled happily.

"Yup! I do! Because we're family now!" Mercy said with a wide smile. Me and Kurama both looked at Mercy.

"Family?" **"Family?"** We both asked her.

"Yeah…well, uh…if you want to be…you know… we could be…family…" Mercy nervously spoke, her eyes darting everywhere around the room.

"Yeah, sure. It's just; no one's ever even wanted to be my friend let alone be part of my family." I said as Kurama nodded.

"Huh? Really? I actually don't have any family….That why I live here," She said gesturing to the tent. "all by myself."

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I don't have family either. I live by myself too."

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded in reply.

"Well than! Its official! From here on out me, you, and even Mr. King of the Fluff Butts Kurama, are family!" Mercy says with a happy smile and a confident nod of her head as Kurama glared at her for what she called him. I smirked at the name she used for him. I knew it was going to stick. My smirk quickly left as I thought of something. What would happen to Mercy with her being around me?

"Are you sure?" I ask her. "I mean, you saw how those kids treated me….they could end up treating you like that too.." I say sadly looking at her; I don't want her to have to go through trouble because of me.

" **And, I'm a beast… a monster even…do you really want to be associated with me?"** Kurama asks looking up at Mercy with just as sad a look as mine.

"I don't care!" She exclaims quickly, leaving me and Kurama utterly shocked. "I don't care how people may treat us! Or what people will call us! We are family now and family sticks together no matter what!" She proclaimed confidently and pretty loudly too.

"So we're a family then?" I ask her.

"Yes, we are." She says with a nod of her head.

I look to see Kurama still in her arms, smiling happily at her. I look back to Mercy whose smiling just as brightly. I have a pretty good feeling that this is the start of something new…..of something…amazing. I guess, this is my chance at a start over, and I'm sure at heck going to make the best of it.

(Believe it! ;p )

 **Here you go! An extra-long chapter since I didn't update sooner! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Now what's going to happen? Idk. I'm too lazy to think any more. I used all my creative juices on this chap and now I'm out. Guess I should go to the store and buy more but it takes to much effort! Anyway! Until next time y'all!**


	10. Chapter 9- Kurama Is In Denial

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I didn't mean to fall off the face of the earth, I swear! It just happened! I was walking one sec and the next I was floating in space! It was crazy but don't worry, I was saved by some weird robot thing made of smaller cat robots called Vulture or something, and they helped me get home. It didn't work at first (of course not! Nothing works at first in animes!) because I somehow ended up in Japan at a school called Kunugigaoka Junior High School. I was stuck with some class called E-class and they had this weird but cool octopus teacher. But now, I finally got home! Of course I ran into some unique kids on the way. One kid was a brat and annoying and he had blonde spiky hair. His name was….Bowling ball?...No, Bingo maybe?...Nah, I think it was Boruto. And there was this cool girl named Salad who had eyes that were literally just her pupils…It was scary. Then there was this third kid who looked like he was on crack. Like for real dude, you is too young for that… but if you're going to drugs…at least give some to the bratty kid so he can calm the freakin ninja turtle down!... Nah I'm kidding! Don't do drugs, kids!**

 **Okay, anyway, sorry sorry, now here's the story!**

"So we're a family then?" I ask her.

"Yes, we are." She says with a nod of her head.

I look to see Kurama still in her arms, smiling happily at her. I look back to Mercy whose smiling just as brightly. I have a pretty good feeling that this is the start of something new…..of something…amazing. I guess, this is my chance at a start over, and I'm sure as heck going to make the best of it.

 **One Month Later-**

 **Mercy's POV-**

"Lunch is ready!" I yell to make sure I'm heard throughout the apartment.

"Yeah!" I chuckle as I hear Naruto room into the kitchen, seemingly excited about the food he was about to eat.

" **Could you be any louder, kit?"** Mr. Grumpy Pants (aka Kurama) sarcastically asks, while he jumps up on the counter next to me.

"Now, Kurama be nice. Naruto just likes food." I chastise him.

"Yeah. Be nice." Naruto pouts quite cutely, making me laugh a little at his actions.

"Come on now. Let's eat." I say as I get three dishes ready. I stop before putting food on the last dish.

"You want some too, Kurama?" I check to make sure that he was going to eat with us.

" **Well, duh.** **"** Kurama says getting up from lying on the counter and walking over to the dinner table.

"You could have said that nicer..." I mumble as I continue what I was doing. Kurama sticks his tongue at me as his responds.

Naruto lets out a laugh. "You look so funny, Kura!"

" **Brat!** **Don't call me that! And I do not look funny!"** Kurama says standing up as he starts to get mad at the so called "brat".

"Oh please, Ku~ra! You always look funny in that form!" I giggle as I watch him get even madder.

" **I hate you both very much."**

"Love you to Kura-chan!" Naruto chirps with a smile, receiving an angry growl from Kurama for the nickname.

"Now, now, that's enough of that Kura. It's time to eat." I say as I place the dishes down on the table.

"Yum!" Naruto says as he starts to digs in.

"Ah, ah! Aren't you forgetting something?" I point a finger at him accusingly.

"No.." Naruto says with his mouth full.

"Um, how about grace?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"…uh,..GRACE!" Naruto yells.

" **No you idiot** **!** **"** Kurama yells as I face palm.

"Never mind I'll do it. Thank you Lord for this food! Amen!" I pray quickly so I can chow down!

"Almond!" Naruto yells after me, before he starts stuffing his face again.

"….You know what?…I'm just going to let it go…." I say as I begin to dig in.

After a few minutes of quiet eating, Naruto snaps his fingers out of the blue.

"Oh! I fowgwot to-"

" **Don't talk with your mouth full, kit!"** Kurama yells at Naruto, seemingly irritated yet again.

"Chew, swallow, then speak." I tell Naruto in a sort of motherly tone.

 _GULP_

"Ok as I was trying to say, me and Kurama have been working on him changing his form!" Naruto exclaims with a huge smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"Well, you know how he always says he's not a "Fluff butt" he's something cooler or something?" Naruto explains.

" **I am not a fluff butt!"** Kurama yells at Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we've been practicing on him changing how he looks to look more human. He says we have to practice because I need to get used to his charka flow or something. I don't really know I just do what I'm told." Naruto says, shrugging at the end.

"Oh really? Cool! You'll have to show me it!" I say excited to see what they've been working on.

" **Yeah, maybe later. Right now all I can do is change into a toddler. Not even scary or cool yet."** Kurama says looking away; I bet you he's a little bit embarrassed, but don't tell him I told you that ;).

"Oh! I bet you are so adorable!" I say thinking about how adorable Kurama as a toddler would be.

" **I'm not adorable!"** Kurama yells, yet again for the hundredth time today.

"Sureeeee." Me and Naruto both say with a roll of our eyes.

" **Grrrr."** He growls, acting "tough".

"Ah! Even that was cute!" I gush while I try to grab him to squeeze the adorable life out of him.

" **I hate you."** He says trying to move out of my reach while swatting at my hands.

"Yeah, so I've heard now eat your food before it gets cold." I say grumpily as I sit back in my seat.

-  
"Oh my gosh, sis! That was so good!" Naruto exclaimed patting his now full tummy.

"Thanks!" I chirp as I put the now empty dishes into the sink and start cleaning up the kitchen. "Oh hey, Naruto?" I ask towards his direction.

"Hm?" I hear him say from the living room.

"We really don't have any food for dinner. Want to go out and get some?"

"If you want to, but do we even have enough money?" He says as he walks into the kitchen where I was looking around to see what we would need.

"Well, we don't have a lot but we have enough! I also just got another job too, so we'll be able to have some more money soon!" I smile towards him to show him not to worry but instead I get the exact look I was trying to avoid.

"Mercy…You already have two other jobs. You shouldn't be working that hard. Let me get a-"

"No!" I say strongly, interrupting him before he continues. "It's fine."

"But it'll take some stress off-" He tries again.

"I said no Naruto! I just want you to focus on training with Kurama so that you can get into the academy." The ninja academy he wants to get into is pretty hard to enter, they want only the best and they don't even care what age you are. If they don't think you're worth it, then you don't get in. So, the more he trains, the better chance he has.

" **Kit, that's still a lot on you. I think-"** It seemed it was now Kurama's time to try and convince me, but I am not giving up!

"No, and I mean it." I say interrupting Kurama as he jumped up onto the counter next to us. "I'll work, you don't have too. Just focus on your dreams, that's all I want you to do. Okay?" I say looking at both of them. "Okay?" I ask again wanting a reply.

"Oh…kay" Naruto reluctantly agreed while Kurama gave a stiff nod. Naruto then grabbed me and hugged me tightly, as if he would lose me if he even let go for a second. With his head on top of my head he spoke. "I'll do my best then, and become the best ninja the world has ever seen. So that I'll be able to pay for anything and everything! And you won't have to work ever again..." He finished holding me at arm's length so that he could look me in the eyes. "I promise." He said with so much emotion, it was hard for me not to chock up at his words. I held the tears back and gave him a bright smile. I just know he is going to be something great one day.

"How about we go get some food for diner now?" I say to change the subject, a smile still on my face though.

"Yeah." He said, giving me one last hug before leading the way to the door. I started to walk but stopped right before exiting the kitchen. I looked at Kurama who was pouting and chuckled.

"Ah, is Mr. Fluffy Pants sad he didn't get a hug." I heard Naruto laugh at where ever he was now, as I received a very evil glare from the fox.

" **Stop it with the fluff stuff!"**

"Sorry but we can't. You're just so fluffy!" Naruto said walking back into the kitchen. I giggled as Kurama growled at us. "Yes, we know. You just do tough, Mr. Fluff." Naruto said smirking at Kurama as he kept growling.

"Okay you two, come on. Let's go before it gets late." I say as I walk off towards the door.

"You heard her. Come on Sir Fluffs- A- Lot." Naruto said as he picked up Kurama.

" **Stop!** **"** Kurama said, frustrated at us.

"Never!" Me and Naruto both say before we break out laughing.

" **I'm leaving!"** Kurama said exaggeratedly and proofed away.

"I swear he acts just like a girl." Naruto mumbles.

"Hey!" I say as I walk up to him "And what's wrong with being a girl?" I say as I get ready to slap the back of his head.

"Nothing! Nothing! I was just kidding!" Naruto says quickly, too quickly.

"Mhm." I say with pursed lips and leave the apartment we lived in.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto yells running to catch up with me.

"Then don't make rude comments next time." I sass back. I smirk as I hear a groan come from him.

"I said I was joking!" He exclaims while throwing up his hands.

"Sure." I say walking further down the street we lived on.

"Uh!" Naruto says having to, yet again, run to catch up with me as I had left him behind. "I swe-"

"Oh, look who it is."

Me and Naruto both hear someone say, interrupting whatever Naruto was going to say. I look at him and he looks back at me before turning to see who spoke. I have a real bad feeling about this.

"The demon boy of Konoha and his witch."

At this, I grab Naruto's hand and take off back to our house, when a thought occurred to me. I can't go back home, they'll know where we live and then even our own home won't be safe. With that thought in mind, I turn down a street that was coming up. Bad move. Turns out it's not a street but a dead end. I turn around to run back out, but too late. There stood the jerks who decided to follow after us.

"Well, well. Didn't you just make this easier for us? Time to teach you monsters a lesson."

 **Oh my! A cliffy! HAAAAAAAAAA *cough* cough*. Don't do that. That hurts. Anyway, in case you didn't get the references at the beginning of the chap, I was talking about the animes Voltron, Assassination Classroom, and Boruto. And if you don't know any of those animes….you poor unfortunate soul.(Ha ha! Little mermaid ref! HA!...But now I hit the max references aloud per chapter! NOOOO000000oooooo….)**

 **~IMPORTANT~ (or not) So for those who are wondering (or even if you're not, your still going to pay attention ;p ) what the ships for this book will be, they will b-**

 **HA HA! Another Cliffy! Got cha suckers! HAAAAAA *cough* *cough*. Oh right, don't do that. It still hurts.**

 **~ Okay so actually there is no ship stuff now. All the shippings will happen once they are older. This will not be an OC x Naruto story if y'all were wondering. And I actually haven't landed on a single ship that I want to do yet for this book so I'm going to allude to many pairings and have a few love triangles or even squares happen. That's why I haven't put any pairings in the description of the story cause it might be awhile till I actually get to them having feelings for others and stuff. So just letting y'all know!**

 **K y'all! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, poppets! (oops, another references has appeared…..do any of y'all get it? ;)**


	11. Chapter 10- Don't Be A Monster Like Them

**Okay, before the story starts, I need to ask a serious question. It's been bugging me for awhile and I need help in finding the answer. Okay, so this is kind of a deep and philosophical question but don't get mad please!...ok...so...If you haven't eaten all day and then you eat "lunch", is it still called "lunch" even though it's your first meal of the day? Or would it be called like "late breakfast" or just "breakfast" even though it's not morning? Like, dude, these are the serious questions in life we need to be asking and finding the answers for! Get y'all priorities right, vato!...okay sorry, onto the story...**

 **Naruto's POV -**

I listened to what the jerk had just said in front of us. _"Like heck is he going to do something to us!"_

"Kurama."

"No."

"What?" I said as I looked down towards the voice.

"Don't do it. It'll just cause more problems." Mercy says still looking at the soon to be bullies. I just looked at her with a face of confusion and disbelief.

"Let's get this over with; I want to get home for dinner on time." The jerk said acting all high and mighty as he came towards us with a few of his friends behind him. Me and mercy holding or own, not moving an inch, showing we weren't afraid of him in the slightest.

"Acting tough, huh?" " _Really? We are not the ones acting, fool. Look in the mirror first before…wait….never mind, don't do that, you might break it."_

Mercy giggled letting me know she heard what I had my thoughts. I smirked towards her before turning back towards the dummies… I mean bullies (I always get those two confused) and glared.

"What's so funny, ugly?" " _Oh heck no, I know he did not jus_ -" my thought was interrupted by the lead bully taking Mercy roughly by the arm and throwing her towards his group of idiots.

"How about we teach you a lesson first?" He asks with a hideous smirk. I growled, I was getting angry and was prepared to do whatever was necessary. The bully looked my way with an eyebrow raised. "What you want a lesson instead?"

"NO! Leave him alone!" I watched as Mercy was kicked down.

"Shut up! You'll get your turn in a sec!" And with that the bullies charged me and begin to beat, kick, and punch me. _**"AH! Let me kill them!"**_ I heard Kurama yelling my head, he was angry and so was I. I was about to let Kurama have his way when I heard Mercy.

"Please, don't. Stop it! All of you!"

"Shut up!"

"Kurama! Listen to me don't do it! Naruto! Please!"

"I said shut up!" Said one of the bullies as they turned around and hit her hard, making her crash to the floor again, before he went and joined his friends again. I wanted to kill them, right then and there, the urge was so strong I almost let myself be lost to the rage, but…she looked me right in the eye from her place on the floor, tears forming in her eyes. "Please…" She said just above a whisper, "Don't become the monster they think you are." How could I say no? How could I not listen to what she said?

The beatings continued as she spoke, I tried to focus and do want she wanted me to as I was pushed to the ground. I was holding on, tuning out the bullies and the pain, I could do this. Then, I heard a snap come from my chest, as a sharp pain spread from that area.

"AHHH!"

The pain didn't stop though, instead, it increased. My body started to feel numb and I was beginning to see blurry, but I continued to hold on to what Mercy said. Then I heard another snap, but this time it sounded from my face I think. All I know is that the same pain spread though out my nose and until it felt like it was covering my whole face.

"AHHH!"

I heard a scream, I don't know if it was mine or not though. I started to lose focus, everything was disappearing, everything was vanishing; only the pain stayed, but even that was leaving too. Then…Everything was gone and all I saw was black.

"NOOO!"

" **Fire Release: Great Fire Release!"**

 _SWOOSH_


	12. Chapter 11- Well, I'm Shocked

**(Mystery Person's) POV -**

"You know, Itachi, you could become Hokage next. You know, with all the potential you have and stuff." I smirked towards said person.

"Please, I am only thirteen. I think I'll stay with the ANBU for now." He said with an eye roll as we walked down the street, still in our ANBU uniforms since we did just come from a mission.

"Oh come on! You know…if I train y-"

"No."

"Why not?!"

He turned towards me with a lazy look and did the famous Uchiha "Hn". Great…now I got shot down not only in English but in Uchiha.

"You're no fun!" I whine.

"Good." " _For real! You got to be so short….in height and in speaking! Urg! Uchiha's!"_

I opened my mouth, about to voice a few of my thoughts, when I was interrupted by a yell. A yell that sounded like someone needed help. Itachi and I shared a look before we took off in the direction of the scream. We came to the opening of a dead end and saw a group of kids beating up another one and hid ourselves as to not be seen but still be able to see what's going on. As I watched what was happening, I realized it was the demon brat in there getting his butt kicked. _"Uck."_ I was about to tell Itachi we should just leave this alone when I heard a young girls voice yell.

"Kurama! Listen to me don't do it! Naruto! Please!"

" _Kurama? Who's that? A bully? The boy? But isn't the boy's name Naruto or something though? Eh, who cares."_

"I said shut up!" Said one of the bullies as they turned around and hit her hard, making her crash to the floor again, before he went and joined his friends again.

" _Dang that was a bit harsh. Poor girl."_

Then what happened next shocked me a little. Just a little. The girl that just got knocked down used as much effort as she had left to look the boy that was getting beat up in the eye and speak. "Please…" It was just above a whisper but I could still make out what she said. _"Isn't she scarred she'll get beat up again?"_

"Don't become the monster they think you are."

My eyes widened at this. " _So she is fighting for the demon boy and she knows exactly what he is. But…why? Why would she care about him if she knows what he is?_ To say I was surprised was an understatement. _She took a beating for the demon. Now, I understand why she said don't do it. She was telling him to not release the beast in him. This kid is incredible. 'Don't become the monster they think you are.' Huh…maybe I was wrong about the demon boy…"_ A scream of pure pain snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked towards the boy and it looks like it came from him. " _Somethings probably broken._ "

"STOP! You're hurting him! Stop!" The little girl screamed at the bullies as the boy writhed in pure agony. I felt strong bloodlust come from the left of me where Itachi was. I turned my head to see Itachi ticked. There was a fire in his eyes and it screamed his want for blood. I'd seen this look before on the battle field but honesty never exactly like this. Itachi was getting mad at what was happening, I guess he sees his little brother in the boy or something. I looked back at said boy as he screamed again but this time his eyes began to droop. The pain was too much, he was losing conscious. Again the girl screamed for the bullies to stop as she watched her friend fade into unconsciousness.

Now, I rarely get shocked, only a few things can really, authentically shock me, like really shock me, but what happened next I'd say shocked me the most that I'd ever been. I barely had time to process what happened next. The boy's eyes rolled back to the back of his head and his body went completely limp, he looked almost lifeless. The small girl screamed as she watched her friend pass out, but….what happened next was the crazy part that I wasn't expecting.

" **Fire Release: Great Fire Release!"**

 _SWOOSH_

 **HA! Another cliffhanger! Take that mother cluckers! Muhahaah! Muha-*cough* *cough*. Man, when will I learn not to do that! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! AND if you didn't…Oh well!**

 **Until next Time ya'll!...Even if it's like a really long next time….BYE!**


	13. Chapter 12- My Eyes Are Saying LEAVE!

**Mercy's POV-**

I watched as the bullies kicked Naruto in the face. He screamed louder this time but he seemed like he didn't even know it was him who had did it. His eyes began to roll towards the back of his head as his body started to become slack. Then, his eyes closed and he went completely limp.

"NOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He was hurt bad and I need to get to him. I was trying to get up but I ended up just crumpling back towards the ground. There was a horrible pain in my left ankle; it seems I sprained it sometime during this mess of a time. Even if it hurt, I knew I had to get to Naruto no matter what. I tried again but before I could even get my feet under me, I heard a new voice speak.

" **Fire Release: Great Fire Release!"**

 **Another cliffhanger! HAAA! I got ch** **u! Take that readers!**

 **Did you think I was serious?...Of course no- HA! I am. Now bye!**

 **HA! Got you again! Ok sorry. Here's the rest of the story.**

I turned around just in time to see someone... breathing fire? I didn't have much time to consider that fact as the fire rushed past me and towards the bullies. It surrounded them and engulfed a limb here and there as it swirled around the group, trapping them in a circle of fire. The bullies shrieked. A few already had burns that looked pretty bad.

" **You kids should know when to stop."**

We all turned towards the dark and ominous voice. The voice belonged to a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, with onyx colored eyes, and a white army vest over a black tank top and black pants. He looked at the bullies in the ring of fire with a very, very intimidating look.

"W-we were just..uh, just.."

" **What? Hurting someone who can't defend themselves?"** Each word he spoke was laced with so much disgust and anger, they were practically dripping with it.

"Uh..w-well…uh.. He's a demon! He deserves it!" One the bullies tried again, pointing to Naruto as if it would explain everything.

" **Hn. Is that so?"** The man said in a bored tone, his face emotionless with only an eyebrow raise.

"Y-yeah!" The bully said taking more confidence in himself, thinking that now the man would listen to them and hopefully leave them alone.

" **Hn."**

"Don't listen to them!"

" **Huh?"** He stopped confused at the new input on to the conversation. He turned towards me and looked down with his very scary eyes that showed no emotion.

"They don't know anything!" He raised an eyebrow at me as I tried to get up. I struggled quite a lot, but I couldn't afford to let the pain win. I caught myself just as I was about to fall and pushed through the pain in my ankle to stand up completely. He was at least a foot taller than me but I wasn't going to back down. I looked him directly in the eye and spoke.

"They don't know anything. Don't listen to them." I said with as much confidence that I could muster. He seemed shocked that I could even look him in the eye, much less with all the confidence I was emitting.

" **Hn."** He looked from me and then towards the bullies. He didn't say anything else as he did this. I held my breath, waiting for what going to happen next. He looked at me once more, seeing that I was still holding myself quite well even in a situation like this.

" **Leave."** He said in a commanding voice. " _Wha? Is he talking to me? I mean he is looking at me."_

He turned towards the bullies once more, his eyes glowing as the fire reflected in them. **"Leave."** He said again, but with a more of an authoritative tone of voice as the fire disappeared from around the meanie-beanies. I released the breath I had been holding in relief, only to suck in a quick breath as I looked towards Naruto's damaged body.

"B-but…" They stopped what they were saying with just one look from the very terrifying man standing right in front of them. The kids began to tremble at the look they were receiving and took off as fast as they could. I ignored them as they left and stumbled towards Naruto's unconscious body as the flames were completely gone now. I bent down towards him tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I say as I start trying to move his body so that he could lean on me. I put him in a sitting position trying to be as careful as I could be. Once, he was good in that position I sat on my knees right next to him and put one of his arms over my shoulders. If I could get us home, I could hopefully help him. I tried to stand with him leaning on me and almost fell but the strange man from before caught both me and Naruto before we could face-plant into the ground.

"Let me help you." He said softly as he smiled very kindly towards me. All the meanie-ness I had seen before, gone, but I couldn't afford to trust him just yet. I looked at him suspiciously, in which he returned it with a small laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." He spoke in an even softer tone, treading very carefully, knowing I didn't trust him in the slightest.

"Thank you, but we'll be okay." I said as I took a step back, fixed Naruto's position on me, and started walking out of the alley. As I was almost out, I ran into someone else standing right at the end of the alley. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she had a very judgy look on her face. She had purple short hair in which she had tied back into a small ponytail with some pieces sticking out, and dark gray-purple-ish eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as the strange guy, but she was a bit taller than him.

"Excuse me." I say trying to get past her. She just grunted in reply and moved out of the way.

"Anko, be nice." I hear the strange man say as I feel Naruto get much lighter. I look over to see the man having put Naruto's other arm around his shoulders, helping me carry him. He smiled at me as he saw me look at him with an untrusting look. It wasn't just an untrusting look, I was actually telling him to leave us alone and shoo with my eyes, but he apparently didn't get that.

"I'll just help you carry him; he seems too heavy just for you to carry alone." I nodded stiffly as I continued walking only to be jerked back. I look over to see the purple haired lady roughly pulling the man's arm. I watched as she harshly whispered something towards him, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear her, but I could.

"What are you doing?" He gave her a lazy look that was followed by a sighed "Hn".

"I'm helping. What does it look like?"

She got closer towards the man, a bit more aggressive in how she was talking now, "Don't you know what he is?" She motioned towards Naruto with her head….I'm actually shocked she didn't end up head butting the guy….that would have been funny.

He looked at her lazily again, and then looked back as me and Naruto before speaking to the lady. "And why should I care?" He said as he looked back at her, his gaze hardening considerably before he ripped his arm out of her tight grip. He moved Naruto a bit as to have an easier time carrying him. Once, he was situated, he met my watching gaze with a warm smile.

"Let's get you two home."

With that, I let a man I didn't even know help me carry my injured brother home.

 **Okay, before the comments start, yes Anko was not in the ANBU in NARUTO but I don't care! She could have been and we just didn't know! She was skilled enough to be in the ANBU, so yeah.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time! BYE!**


	14. I Take The Chance Of A Life Time!

**Ok so like I am really sad I didn't notice this before. I don't know how much y'all actually pay attention to the titles but I had one named "My Name Is..."and I am so sad...that...I didn't think of the song No by Megan Trainer! Like come on! There's a perfect song reference right there but no! I had to miss my chance...so...I will just have to take my chance, now!**

 _*Poof*_

"KURAMA! SING THIS LYRIC FOR MEH!" I yelled pointing a microphone towards the Fox. (Don't ask where I got it from)

 **"AHH! What are u doing here!?"** Kurama screamed as he jolted awake from his peaceful slumber to see a girl standing right next to him with a...microphone?

"Uh...making you sing...so sing." I say moving the microphone closer towards him.

 **"NO! I was sleeping and I want to go back to sleep! So bye!"** He yells as he seems very mad.

"But you're always sleeping."

 **"I...I am not!"**

"Name a time when you weren't." I say crossing my arms across my chest.

 **"Uh..um... well...uh that time! In...uh.."** Kurama struggles to think of a good time he hadn't really been sleeping.

"In Kansas? Yeah. No. So now sing!"

 **"This is what you interrupted my precious sleep AND broke the fourth wall for!"** He said giving me a 'are-you-serious' look.

"...Duh!" I chirp happily.

 **"No, I'm going back to sleep."** He says tiredly and lies back down.

"No, you are going to sing!" I say pointing my microphone up towards the sky and taking a pose.

 **"No!"** And then, that's when the war started.

I charged Kurama as his eyes went wide and he scrambled to get up and out of my way. Just barely missing my out stretched arms. I turned toward where he stood now, my eyes gleaming with determination. He gulped loudly, knowing he was in for the fight of his life, none the less, he readied himself for the oncoming attack. I ran toward him at full speed, as he jumped out of my way yet again. I skidded to a stop and changed directions, running at him again, but he had other plans. He swatted at me with one of his paw as I neared him. I ducked under it, barely avoiding it. I rolled left and readied my fist to punch his side. He blocked my fist with his paw swiping backwards with his arm and then under, making my arm bend in an awkward position as he kept it there and forced me to turn my back to him. I had to get out of this, if I didn't, it'd be the end for me. I used my right leg and brought it up to kick him in the other side. However, he had seen this coming and brought down his other paw on my leg, making it make context with the floor and bend at the knee. Oh that hurt, but I wasn't out yet. I used my left leg and swung it around with as much force as I could. He caught it with his paw and laughed.

 **"Thought that was going to work? Please."** Kurama said quite cockily.

"Nope!" He looked at me confused before I smirked at him; my arm had been freed when he had caught my other leg. I put both of my hands on the ground as I leaned forward and put all my weight on them. I tightened my core and shifted my lower body with as much force as I could. The leg he had caught at his side, dug in to him causing him to lessen the pressure on the other. The bent leg straightened slightly and moved under the foxes legs, making him lose his grip on both legs and fall sideways as his own collapsed under him. I moved swiftly and stood above the fallen fox. I used my foot to roll him over so he was on his back. I then placed my foot on his chest and applied slight pressure, causing him to grunt in discomfort. I smirked in victory and took the microphone from out of my pocket, where I had placed before the fight started to make sure it wouldn't be damaged. I pointed the microphone at him, still standing above his defeated form.

"Sing the lyric." I said in a commanding voice. He paused for a second, before he looked me right in the eye. He smirked.

 **"Never."**

 **-**  
 **-**  
 **To be continued...**

— **-**  
 **Haaaaaa! Oh my gosh! Guys I'm sorry for what you just read! I was looking back at this book trying to remember the story…(kind of forgot some parts because it's been awhile...not really but I still forgot soo...yeah) and I saw that chapter "My Name Is..." and instantly said my name is...no! And boom! Idea after idea came, and now y'all have a silly chap y'all can enjoy...or a silly chap that makes u question my sanity...either is fine.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed! Let meh know! Until next time! Bye!**


	15. To Be Or Not To Be TURKEY!

**It's Thanksgiving! Time for good food! Boo yeah! But I can't eat all this food alone! (Yes I can but I'm trying to be nice) So….It's time to invite FRIENDS!**

 _*POOF*_

" **Oh not this again."** Kurama said as he looked up from his bed seeing me standing there in the doorway to his room.

"Yes this again! It's Thanksgiving! Let's eat food together!" I yelled excited for today.

" **No."**

"Ah man! Come on! There will be good food!" I said trying to convince him.

" **I don't care."** Looking away from me and getting comfortable on his bed again.

"B-bu-b-but...y-you don't w-want to spend Thanksgiving with me?" I said, acting like I was going to cry with my lip trembling.

" **...No."**

"Wow. A jerk face much?" I grumble while crossing my arms over my chest.

" **Yes."** He said smirking at me.

"Welp! You leave me no choice!" I exclaim, uncrossing my arms and throwing them up in the air (like I just don't care!) dramatically. He looked at me confused with an eyebrow raised. Before he could even process what happened, I jumped him and duct taped his legs together (Duct tape brought to you by _izoy_) ...oh that's going to hurt when I take it off...oops! Taking him by his tied up paws, I dragged him back to my house where delicious food was waiting.

" **Let me go!"** He yelled as he struggled against the restraints.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully. As I entered my house I dragged Kurama towards the dining room and shoved him into a chair. "There! Make yourself comfy." He looked at me with a 'Are-you-for-real' look.

" **That would be wonderful...if I could actually move!"** He said trying to break free of his duct tape imprisonment.

"Hm...I guess you have a point." I said with a finger at my chin looking off into space 'thinking'. Kurama's eyes lit up thinking I'd free him. "Hm..." I looked down toward him.

"Oh well!" I smiled towards Kurama and then turned around, walking out of the room.

" **Hey! HEY! Get back here so I CAN KILL YOU!"** He yelled after me as he struggled against his binds, desperate to get free and maul me.

"No thanks." I replied before teleporting elsewhere to collect some more friends as Kurama grumbled some very nasty comments under his breath. 

_*In Sponge Bob's narrator's voice thingy*_

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Okay! Now that everyone is here! Let's eat!" I cheered. Everyone looked at me before they, all together as one, yelled the crap out of their lungs. Things such as, "You idiot! How can we if our hands are tied!", and **"I'll kill you!",** where heard throughout the room. Which I'm pretty sure where mainly from Sasuke and Kurama. Ah...this is going to be a good Halloween.

Oh wait...wrong holiday.

—

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all and to all a good night!**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving! Enjoy your time with friend and family ...and if you're alone...I'll teleport over and bring you to my awesome anime Thanksgiving! Have fun y'all! Until next time (which will be an actual chapter I promise!) buy!...oh...uh…oops...I mean bye!**


	16. Chapter 13- Windows Are Doors, Too?

**Why do we spell nope but say nop (p popped)? Why is there an e ? We don't say nop-ey. The p is the last sound you say not an e. It's like pneumonia, like we say it without the p...well I don't, I actually do say the p on purpose. I believe it has a right to be said. So, I think I'm just going to starting saying nopey too. and nopey fighting for a right to heard!**

 **-/**

"Right here is fine. Thank you." I said looking towards the 'Itachi' dude. He stopped and looked around.

"Are we at your house already?" He asked looking at me.

"..Well…no not really but its close. It's fine." I say not wanting to really show him where I live, he still cannot be trusted. He pouted at me, which looked honestly kind of cute.

"You still don't trust me?" I just gave a blank look. " _Like for real dude, I just met you_ ". He smiled at my stare and let go of Naruto, forcing all his weight into me.

"Very well then, I know you won't let me help anymore from here. …Well then, good-bye." He said with a wave and jumped out off of the sidewalk and to who knows where. I looked back at his companion who had been following us. She gave me a slightly disgusted look and then followed after the guy.

I gave a breath of relief, now that their gone I can focus on Naruto and make sure he's okay. I walked the rest of the way home, struggling quite a lot with having to carry all of Naruto's weight. I guess with me always cooking, he's gained a few pound...or a lot of pounds...same dif.

I opened the door to our apartment with some difficulty and walked towards the living room where I laid Naruto down on the couch. After which, I went and locked the door before looking for my first aid kit. I headed back to Naruto once I found it so that I could start fixing up his wounds.

"He looks pretty beat up, and with all the snaps I heard earlier, he may have some broken bones...hmm." I say as I check him out for injures. I set the first aid kit on the coffee table beside me and got on my knees right next to the couch before putting my hands on Naruto's chest. I didn't really know how to control my ability but it should still be able to help some.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on healing Naruto and then after a second, I heard a snap. "Good, I think that means something fixed itself." As I continued to concentrate on healing Naruto, I heard another pop along followed along with a very loud gasp and a wow. That caused me to jerk back and open my eyes. I looked around looking for where the sound came from, to have my eyes landed on the strange guy from before and the meanie girl. The girl's mouth was hanging open and the guy's eyes where sparkling as he smiled.

"You're pretty good at that." He said.

I just stared at them shocked "H-how...?"

He pointed at the window. "We came through there." He said as if it was a very normal thing...but it's not..". _I don't know I had to lock up my windows too because people use them like a door!_ "

"I followed you two because I wanted to make sure you would get home safe and sound."

"Well, we're fine thank you." I said shortly, kind of wanting him to leave. I was uncomfortable and slightly scared with this situation. I mean, they just saw me do something I've always kept a secret. Yeah…I'm definitely worried now.

"Yeah. I can see that." He still had that sparkle in his eyes as he kept smiling toward me.

"Mind explaining just how you can do that?" The meanie said now snapping out of her shock induced trace.

"Uh…I...uh." I tried to think on an excuse that doesn't give everything away.

"I think explanations can wait. Your brother still needs some help, no?" The guy said walking over to where I am and squatting down to my level.

"I'll see what else needs to be done and help you. Sound good?" He asked looking at me with his head tilted to the side as his eyes changed colors from dark black to dark red. His eyes had a dark ring around the middle and three comma marks, one at a different part of the circle. " _Uh...I don't think eyes are supposed to do that...he should probably see a doctor."_ I guess my face shows my shock as he chuckled and smirked. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves, little one." I just nodded still a little shocked as I heard the meanie scoff from behind me.

"Don't show off Itachi." He smirk a bit more as he glanced back at her.

"I'd never." He said with a hint of mischievousness.

Anko just rolled her eyes at that. "Don't you have a kid to help?"

I just watched in amusement at the exchange between the two before He looked back at me. "How about we help your brother, together?" I nodded with a smile that he gladly returned before I turned back towards my brother, and with the help of the strange man, healed him.

— —/

 **Naruto's POV-**

I woke up to the wonderful smell of food. My tummy growled in want as the aura surrounded me. Oh, I really, really want food now. I opened my eyes to see I was lying down in my bed. How or when I got here, I have no idea. I moved a little trying to sit up and winced. Ouch, everything hurts. And that's when I remembered what happened. I jolted right up and looked around. I'm home so that mean...what exactly? Right then, I heard a creek and snapped my head up towards the door.

"I could smell your worry from a mile away."

"Well good morning to you to sis." I say giving her a look.

"It's the afternoon numskull. Get up. I'm almost done with dinner."

"Dinner?" I say shocked with wide eyes.

"Yup. Now, questions later. Food first." And with that she left me to myself and the struggle with trying to get up. Once I was up, it was fairly easier to move around. I left my bedroom and walked down the hallway towards the opening of the living room to see two people I did not recognize sitting at the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Uh...Mercy?" At the sound of my voice both heads snapped up towards my direction just as Mercy pocked her head out of the kitchen

"Yeah?" I pointed toward the new people.

"Oh, their good. They helped with you and all." I turned toward her at this new information.

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrows in question.

She's sighed." Like I said before, questions later. Food first." She disappeared back into the kitchen after she had finished speaking. I turned back towards the two as one, a male with black hair, stood up and walked toward my way with a friendly smile. I looked him up and down with calculating and distrusting eyes.

"My name's Itachi and this is my friend Anko." He said calmly and softly. Trying to show he didn't mean any harm.

"Hm.." I stiffly nod. "I'm Naruto." I reply shortly.

"Yes, your sister told us." The girl with purple hair said quite rudely.

"Anko." The man said warningly.

"No, it's fine." I said waving it off. "I'm sure someone with hair like that can't help but be rude to others to distract them from the weird color and shape of it." The girl gasped at what I said as I in turn looked quite smug. I could tell her companion was trying very hard not to laugh. She stood up with her fist clenched

"Why u little-"

"Little what? Smart butt because if that's all you got please sit back down and shut up. Nobody has time for cheap insults." She growled at this and looked madder than mad. I couldn't help but laugh a little, right before I got smacked upside the head, really, really hard.

"OW!"

"Be nice. Their our guests. Now, behave and go sit down before I hit you again." I turned around towards my sister who was holding a wooden spoon that I'm assuming she hit me with. I heard laughter erupt from behind me as I walked towards the dining table to sit down. As I sat down I saw the purple haired jerk, laughing her butt off, following behind Itachi who was shaking with light laughter as they both took seats at the table. Mercy soon came out of the kitchen with a meal fit for a king! Or me...it doesn't really matter. She had cooked fish with some type of salad and some other stuff. I don't care about knowing what it all is, it looks good and I just want it all in my belly.

"Bon appétit!" She said as she gave us all our food.

"Thank you." Itachi said and the purple meanie nodded with a 'uh-huh!'.

"Well! Let's dig in!" Mercy said as she sat down as well.

— -

"Oh that was amazing!" Purple meanie said...and yes I know her name but I think purple meanie suits her better!

"I try." Mercy says with a slight smile. We were all currently sitting around the coffee table in the living room, chillaxing after such a good meal.

"Your cooking is quite good." Itachi compliments Mercy.

"Thanks! I got to be with feeding a growing boy like Naruto." She says smiling toward me.

"You know it!" I smile brightly right back at her.

"You know.." The purple meanie started breaking us from our conversation. We all turned to said purple urple. "You're quite good at a lot of things." She said looking at Mercy. My eyes went wide and my mouth fell opened. SHE JUST COMPLEMENTIED SOMEONE! I didn't think she was capable of such a thing.

"Thank you?" Sis said/asked looking really confused. She looked my way for some entail of what to do but I just shrugged in reply.

"However…" The meanie of purple started yet again. Oh I get it now, she really wasn't complimenting my sister, she wants something.

"Of course." I heard Itachi mumble under his breathe with an eye roll.

"You still have a lot to learn. Your ability could use some control and…" She stopped as if letting what she said sink in.

"And?" I said leaning forward.

"And, I'd like to train you." Wow. I sat back on my heels before a huge smile broke out on my face. Now my sister could finally have the attention towards her abilities that she needs. I looked towards Mercy to see what she thinks but instead of a smile, which I was hoping for, I was met with a frown. This didn't just shock me but the other two as well.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"What?!" I think we all yelled or said at the same time, I don't know. I just know I said it, but it sounded like I had an echo or something.

"Mercy, you could train like me and Kurama and learn to control –" She cut me off with a look.

"No." She said sternly, hinting that that was supposed to be the end of the conversation, but apparently only I got that hint.

"Why?" Itachi said looking at Mercy with calculating eyes as his head leaned to the side. "Is it because you still don't trust us?"

Mercy's eyes widened at this and her face relaxed considerably. "What? No. No. It's.."

"It's what?" Purple urple said having the same look as Itachi.

"I.." Mercy took a deep breath before continuing. "I have jobs I have to do to pay for food and for when Naruto goes to school. I have to take care of Naruto and Kurama first before I can do any of that stuff." The two ANBU where completely shocked to say the least. Their probably thinking on how a young girl could have a job, let alone jobs. I sighed.

"Mercy, Kurama and I will be okay. Please just do this for yourself." I tried to convince her.

"No, and that is final Naruto."

"What if?... What if we help you with all that?" Itachi said looking towards Mercy.

"No, I can't ask that of you."

"I want to. Let me help you." Itachi said trying to convince her as well.

"Thank you… but, I still need to do things like work to make sure Naruto and Kurama are taken care of."

"How about, you train after work, so you can have time for both?" Purple meanie said now joining the conversation.

"I.." Mercy looks towards me for confirmation. I nodded my head with a huge smile which she returns. "I guess that'll work." The older shinobi smiled kindly towards the young girl.

"Now that we got that settled, who is Kurama?" Itachi says with tone of interest.

 _POOF_

" **That would be me."** Kurama said appearing in a cloud of smoke in his small fox form, as all eyes turned towards him.

-/

 **I just wanted to say, Thank you to all who read this story, you all mean a lot to me. Don't stop being amazing (which mean keep reading this book...jk ;P)**

 **Hope chu all enjoyed the chap!**

 **Until Next time Lovelies! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 14- Is Itachi Okay?

**Third Person POV-**

After Kurama had made an appearance, Anko and Itachi jumped up into fighting stances at the sudden new voice. Kurama in turn bared his fangs with a loud warning growl while he stood protectively in front of both Mercy and Naruto. Mercy and Naruto were quite nervous at this but proceeded to calm Kurama down. After this, they explained the best they could about Kurama and who he was which at first shocked both ninjas profoundly. Anko was very skeptical about the whole situation. Itachi, however, seemed to be curious, especially at how the fox reacted towards the both of them in trying to protect the kids. In the end, the fox warmed up to the two new people and so did they. After that day, Itachi and Anko would come over regularly to check on the kids and make sure they were feed and okay. Itachi made it a habit to come in the evenings bringing food whether from his family or from a quick stop at the store. Mercy and Naruto were always excited to open the door now because they knew it would be a good treat awaiting them. Anko would teach Mercy and help her with control on her abilities when she had the time. She would also occasionally help Naruto with some training but it was usually Itachi who would teach Naruto while Kurama would grumble in the background and try and correct Itachi's teaching (Jealous much?). This was how the months after they first meet went as they slowly became a small little family all on their own. That was until one day a new member was introduced to them.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Coming!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he and Mercy ran to the door. They knew it would be Itachi because it was the usual time he brings food to them. Oh yeah, they were defiantly excited to see the food…I mean Itachi….no I don't. Naruto opened the door, while slightly jumping up and down, to see they were right it was food!...I mean Itachi…no… no, I meant food.

"Hi Naruto, Mercy, I brought food." He said raising the bag of goodness to show the awaiting kids. "I also brought someone with me. Hope you both don't mind. I thought you both would like to meet him." Mercy and Naruto looked up towards Itachi with their little heads tilted to the side. Oh how Itachi thought they were so cute! He just wanted to drop the bag of food and pinch their adorable checks… but he knew he'd regret it if he did…he speaks from experience.

"Who is it big brother Tachi?" Naruto asked looking up at his 'big brother'.

"Yeah." Mercy said nodding her head in agreement with her brother. Right when they were done talking a little boy the same height as Naruto poked his head out from behind Itachi. He looked like a little mini version of the great Itachi himself. The little boy had black hair that spiked up a bit in the back, and dark black eyes to match. He wore a dark blue shirt that looked a bit too big for him with white shorts. The colors he wore made his fair complexion pop.

Itachi looked down towards the small new boy and smiled. "This is my little brother, Sasuke." He looked back towards the other two to see what they would do with this new information. It seemed to take a second before it clicked in their little heads what he had said. Chuckling lightly to himself, Itachi watched the most precious scene he had ever seen unfold in front of him. Like a flash the little girl pulled Sasuke out from behind his brother and hugged him.

"Hiya! I'm Mercy! It's so cool to meet ya!" She said bouncing on her toes as she let go of the poor shocked Uchiha. The poor little boy nodded numbly towards the ecstatic girl as he tried to recover from his shock, he had never been hugged like that before. Naruto came over to the boy but not as excited as his sister, he was a bit more… 'gruff'.

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest as he looked in the other direction away from the little Uchiha. This shocked Sasuke out of his previous daze as he quickly grew annoyed and glared towards this new boy. Mercy slapped Naruto's arms lightly.

"Be nice and say hi, he's big brother's little brother which makes him our brother too!" She finished in an excited tone. What she had said shocked Sasuke yet again, more siblings? He didn't know exactly about that.

"Humf..He's no brother of mine; Tachi and Kurama are my only brothers." Naruto said rudely as the small Uchiha's glare further deepened towards this incompetent blonde.

"Naruto!" Mercy exclaimed.

"Itachi isn't your brother, he's mine. So go find yourself someone else who cares." Sasuke shot back rudely as he crossed his arms across his own chest now. What he had said caused the little blonde to turn towards him with an angry glare of his own.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked getting worked up as his arms uncrossed and hung by his sides.

Sasuke scoffed.

"What? Upset Itachi likes me more as a brother than you?" Naruto said smugly.

"Shut up , you… you." Sasuke got an idea as a mischievous sparkle shone in his eyes. "Dobe!" Sasuke yelled getting close to Naruto.

"Don't call me a dobe...you…you. Urg!" Naruto yelled in frustration, clutching his fists hard, his knuckles turning white.

A smug look took over Sasuke's cute little face as he spoke. "That all you got dobe? Giving up already?"

"Urg! NO you stupid.. stupid!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke where now in each other's faces.

Itachi just watched with amusement as the two interacted, while Mercy was slowly getting angrier and angrier as she watched these two 'idiots' (Her words not mine).

"Dobe!"

"Stupid…Idiot!"

"Enough!"

Mercy walked up to the two bickering buffoons (Again her words not mine…I don't even know where she learned that word but whatever) and pushed them away from each other with strength that shock both imbeciles (...These were my words this time ;p)as they both landed on their behinds a bit hard. Proud with having stopped the fight, Mercy dusted off her hands and turned towards Itachi, who was smiling as he found this whole ordeal hilarious.

"Sorry big brother, how about we all go eat now." She said as she turned around and walked inside as Itachi followed her as he shook his head at what he just witnessed, leaving the two stupids behind. The little idiotas watched the two walk away with shocked faces, they stared at the door for a bit before Mercy popped her head back out the door and looked at the both of them.

"Do y'all want food or…?" The little imbeciles where shook out of the daze they had been in and shot glares in each other directions before getting up and going inside to eat the yummy dinner.

And with that, a new member had been added to their little family. Now Itachi, Anko, and Sasuke came to their house all the time. Itachi would bring his little brother with him most of the time when he would drop by Mercy and Naruto's house. Of course, the only reason he brought Sasuke was because he would beg his older brother but don't tell anybody I told you ;). Months passed by in a pleasant brisk. Itachi one day brought Naruto and Mercy to the Uchiha compound when his mother had begun to question him why he would always bring extra food with him to places and where he would go for hours on end even when he had no missions. When Itachi's and Sasuke's parents had heard about everything the poor kids had to go through, they took them in with no problems. So, Mercy and Naruto became honorary Uchiha's. They would sometimes stay at their apartment, but other times they would stay at the Uchiha compound as Itachi's and Sasuke's parents took care of them as if they were their very own. One day Mercy happened to be at their apartment as she tidied up before she went to her new job just as an excited Naruto came running towards her.

"I got accepted!" He cheered as he held a piece of paper up in the sky in a triumphant stance. Mercy was so excited she couldn't help but give her brother a big bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She cheered jumping up and down with Naruto in excitement.

"Knock, knock." Itachi said as he walked into the living room where the unique duo was having a dance party. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Big brother Tachi!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to him, excitement coming off of him in waves as he held the paper in his hand. "I got accepted!" He cheered again as he smiled up at Itachi. Itachi patted his head with a warm, loving smile.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto." Naruto couldn't help but glow even brighter now as he looked up at his big brother.

"Well you're not the only one going to the academy, dobe, so don't get too excited." Sasuke said coming into the living room as he held a paper similar to Naruto's. Naruto looked from Itachi and towards Sasuke, now with a glare very present on his face.

"Oh, did you get in too, Sasuke?" Mercy said looking at him. Sasuke smirked as he held the paper out toward Mercy. "Yes, yes I did." He said quite smugly.

"Eek! I'm so happy for you!" she yelled as he tackled Sasuke in a hug, squishing the life out of him as Naruto watched with a pout.

"What about me?" Naruto said.

"Well, I'm glad Sasuke will have someone he knows go to school with him. I need someone to keep an eye on this one." Itachi said with a smile as he kneeled down to Naruto's level and put a hand on his head, rubbing it. Naruto's pout deepened.

"Not you, I was talking to Mercy." Naruto said still pouting as Itachi was stabbed in the heart by his words…literally. Mercy laughed hearing what Naruto had said and walked over to him.

"I already told you I'm happy for you, silly." Marcy said giving him a small hug.

"Yeah, but are you proud?" Naruto said looking at Mercy with sad eyes.

"I'm pr-"

"I'm not talking to you Itachi." Naruto said with a straight face as Itachi was upper-cuted by Naruto's words…literally…Itachi is on the ground now…probably seriously injured…someone call a doctor….

Mercy smiled as she spoke. "Yes dummy, I'm very proud of you!" She chirped happily but stopped as she felt a gloom aura and a glare pointed in their direction. Mercy turned around to see it coming from the little Uchiha. Itachi noticed too and started to get up as he spoke.

"I'm proud of you little-"

"Not now big brother." Sasuke said coldly as Itachi was punched by Sasuke's words with a critical hit as Itachi was sprawled out on the ground now….yeah he's probably dead .… oh…oh wait….nope, he's still alive, I'm pretty sure he just twitched…yup, defiantly…yeah he probably should get checked out or something.

Mercy grabbed Naruto and dragged him over towards Sasuke as she grabbed him next and gave one big group hug to both boys. "I'm proud of both of you." Mercy said as she squeezed both of them tightly. They both smiled and hugged her back….while still secretly glaring at each other without the girl knowing.

Itachi saw the group hug a proceeded to sit up in to a sitting position. He opened his arms wide wanting to be hugged too. "Come on guys, what about me?"

Both boys looked at him. "NO." They said together as Itachi was once again stabbed though the heart by their words…yeah there's no way he's alive now….oh well.

Mercy rolled her eyes at the boys and untangled herself from Naruto and Sasuke and walked over to Itachi. She sat right next to him on the ground and patted his chest.

"I'm proud of you too Tachi." Mercy said smiling brightly down at him. He looked at her and had a cuteness over load. Next thing the poor girl knew, she was being squished by Itachi with a hug.

"Your so cute, Mercy!" Itachi said as he continued to hug the day lights out of the poor girl.

"Hey!" Both boys yelled as they walked over to the hugging pair and tried to pull Itachi off of Mercy. Itachi chuckled before he pulled both of them into the hug now. Mercy laughed as her, Naruto, and Sasuke where all straggled to death by Itachi's hug.

The hugging group looked up once they heard booming laughter. Anko had just walked in to see everybody on the ground being choked to death by Itachi's hug.

"Now, what's going on here?" She said laughing. Itachi let go of everybody as they started to struggle to get out. Naruto ran up to her once he was free and showed her the paper he had yet to let go of.

"I got accepted!" Naruto yelled. Anko's eyes sparkled as she picked up the blonde and hugged him tightly as she rubbed his check against hers.

"I'm so proud of you!" Anko had warmed up to him over the past few months and was very glad to hear this news.

"Sasuke did too!" Mercy announced as Sasuke gave her a glare knowing she had just doomed him to a fate he did not want.

"It that so?" Anko asked as Sasuke shook his head 'no' very fast.

"Yup!" Mercy chirped knowing very well what she was doing. Sasuke glared hard at Mercy as Anko walked over to him and picked him up with Naruto still in her other arm. She then proceeded to cuddle the both of them. Naruto was glad and happy about the attention while Sasuke glared at Mercy dangerously as if telling her with his eyes she would die a very painful death because of this.

Everything was just perfect. Naruto and Sasuke started the academy in September and the months continued to fly by. It was April now, and Naruto was sitting in class near a window as he wondered off into la la land not paying attention at all to the lesson being taught when Kurama said something to him that had him moving before he even realized it.

" **Mercy's in trouble."** With that, Naruto was out of his seat and off as Iruka-sensei yelled at him to sit back down.

"Naruto! Where do you think you're going!?" The teacher yelled.

"Uh…I…really, really have to use the restroom!" Naruto yelled back as he was already out of the class and a ways down the hallway.

" _Hold on Mercy, I'm coming."_


	18. Chapter 15-Floating Logs Are People Too!

**Mercy POV-**

I was walking through a forest heading to a river I always like to visit on beautiful days. I like to practice ninja-ish stuff there or just sit and watch the river flow; it can be quite soothing sometimes. Today, though, I felt an unusually strong urge to go there, I didn't know why but I don't mind. I like it there. I looked up toward the sky as my thoughts wondered. _"Naruto should be getting out of class soon."_ I thought as I kept walking. _"They've been getting out a bit late recently; I think he said it was because they were preparing them for some tests or something. I don't know."_ I shook my thoughts away as I walked into a clearing now where a beautiful, clear river was flowing up ahead. It's quite a trek to come see this river, you have to travel down a pretty steep hill to get here but I think its way worth it. I walked over towards the river feeling calm and relaxed already just by the sound of the rushing water. It just always seemed to give me peace. I was about to sit down by the river bank as I looked out and saw something floating down the river. It kind of looked like a big log, that is until it got closer. My heart dropped as my eyes widened, that was not a log! I got up as fast as I could and ran into the water. I rushed over to the 'floating log' as fast as I could. The closer I got the more I began to sense something wasn't right and my heart beat quickened as fear filled every inch of me. I don't know how, but I knew that this man's life was fading and fading fast.

Once he was in reaching distance, I grabbed him and struggled my way back to the bank. Once on shore I pulled him on. I stopped frozen in shock and fear as I looked at the man now. There was blood around his eyes as it ran down his face. One of his hands had blood on it as well. His right ankle was hanging in the wrong position as was his left arm. His chest was barely moving. I didn't know what to do in that moment; I was too shocked to move. I could sense that there was much more damage inside of him then I could see. He was dying. That realization got me to move a little. With shaky hand and legs, I kneeled down beside him and put my hands on him as I began to do what Anko had taught me to do with my abilities. Just as the glow began to swirl around my hands I pulled back with a scream. There was so much pain and agony. I was shaking even more now, but not because I was afraid, but because I could feel his pain. It was so much. I shook my head; I couldn't let him die even if it hurt me. If anything I should want to help him more since I felt what he's going through. I put my hands back on his chest as this time I let the glow surround my hands and didn't pull way, even though it took everything in me to not too. It hurt so much, I felt tears flow down my face as my arms and body shook with the intense feeling of pain ...but not just pain there was something else… grief? I shook my head again. I don't have time to think about this stuff, I need to heal him or else he'll die. I kept pumping energy into him as much and as fast as I could. Anko had told me that I had what was called healing energy that flourished in my body and when I wanted to heal someone, it would release. She said if I learned how to control it I could target problems in a body and fix it. It takes massive concentration and it's very hard to do with multiple injuries. However, I tried to focus on what seem to be the most dangerous problems. I honesty had no idea what was the most serious injuries were, but my healing ability seemed to lead me towards a few certain injures more than others, so I focused on those for the time being. Once those injures were healed, I was exhausted and sweating buckets. I removed my hands from his chest and sat back, trying to catch my breath. I could sense that his life force seemed to have 'leveled' out. I don't know how to explain it but all I knew was that at the moment he was alive and not dying. However, I don't know how long that will last. He still has more injuries that needed to be healed, but I don't think I can do that right now.

Now that his life wasn't in critical danger, I got a chance to get a better look at his features. He had light brown hair and he seemed to be quite fit. He was a bit pale but he didn't look bad. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were though, because they were closed at the moment. As I stared at him, looking at his features, he released a very strangled grunt. I was by his side in a second. I was looking over him to see what else I need to heal as he groaned in pain.

"Hold on, I'll help you.. once I figure something out." I tried to reassure him….but I didn't know what to do. I'm exhausted and I doubt the ground is helping his very painful predicament. Right when I was starting to worry the heck out of my mind I heard two very familiar voices.

"Mercy!" **"Mercy!"**

"Naruto! Kurama! Over here!" I yelled and waved my arms in the air as they came into the clearing.

Naruto ran up to me as a medium sized fox followed behind him. I almost cried in joy as they ran towards me.

"Mercy! Are you okay?!" Naruto yelled as he skidded to a stop in front of me and bent down to my level, checking every inch of me for an injury.

" **Yeah, kit. What's up? I felt massive amounts of panic and pain from you. You freaked us out, kit."** Kurama said as he looked at me doing the same thing as Naruto.

I laughed, happy they had come and relieved all at the same time. "No, I'm fine. I was panicked because this man was really hurt and I didn't know what to do." I said point towards said man. Naruto looked over at him suspiciously.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. I came down to the river to hang out when I saw him floating in it. I could feel that his life was fading." I said as I held on to Naruto, exhaustion becoming stronger.

Kurama looked at me. **"It seems you've done all you could."** I nodded towards him.

"I tried to heal him completely but he's to injured." I said before looking up at Naruto and griping at him harder. "Please, we have to take him with us, we have to help him." Naruto looked torn at this situation. He was very uncertain about all this but the look on my face made him want to help.

He sighed. "All right fine, we'll help." Naruto said getting up and going over towards the man.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said as he walked around the man seeing just how injured he was as Kurama chuckled at his reply. Naruto then looked up towards my way. "What do you want to do?"

I looked down in thought for a brief second before meeting his eyes again. "Let's take him home. I can better help him there."

" **Why not take him to a hospital?"** Kurama asked me.

"I-I don't know..," I said looking down again. "I…I just feel like we should..n't do that." I finished looking back up at them. They both gave a nod knowing my feelings usually have a reason behind them. Maybe this man was attack or something? Who knows?

" **Then, I'll help you with healing him the best that I can."** Kurama said towards me before walking over towards Naruto to help him.

"Thank you." I said as he nodded in my direction.

"Now then, let's get this guy back to our place." Naruto said smiling towards me as I smiled back.


	19. Chapter 16- But,Their Kids! How?

**Mystery POV-**

I woke up with a massive headache.

"Urgg." I groaned as I tried to sit up. I opened my eyes…but I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes and tried again but all I saw was...darkness. Complete and utter darkness. I touched my eyes to feel…them not there. Memories of what had happened rushed back with a vengeance, giving me more of a headache.

"Oh, good. You're awake. "A new voice said sounding not as pleased as the words would have you believe.

"Yes. I am." I said my voice sounding gruff and scratchy. "Now, the question is how." I could sense that whoever was talking to me had some impressive charka and by the sound of its voice it was a boy.

"You can thank my sister for that." He said still sounding not at all happy about me being here.

"Then please let me." I could feel him glare at me as I heard the sound of a click indicating he had left to get his sister.

I sat there in my new found darkness, thinking on everything that had happened. How was I here? Why was I here? Where is here? And what about Itachi? Did he do it? That last question made me really think now. What time is it?

I heard another click and the sound of a door opening as, by the sound of it, two people entered.

"Hi." A soft voiced said sounding very tired.

"Hello." I replied as I heard the girl move towards me. "I hear you healed me. I'm assuming I'm at a hospital then?"

"Oh, no. You're not at a hospital you're at our house."

"Our?" I questioned. It's good I'm not at a hospital but then why am I at a somebodies house?

"Oh, me and my brother's house. We live here together. "

"Oh." I said thinking of what to say next, there were just so many questions I didn't know where to start. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh my bad. I'm Mercy and this is my brother Naruto." The girl said softly introducing herself and her brother.

"Sup." Naruto said allowing me to be able to place a name to a voice now. They both sound very young so I thought there was not much to worry about in giving them my name as well. It's the least I can do after they helped me.

"I'm Shisui." I say giving them my name now. "How did you find me and fix me up so well?"

There was a moment of silence, I have no doubt they were having their own quiet conversation about what to say…but why? This set some bells off in my head and put me slightly on guard.

"Well…" The girl started after a while. " I was down by the river and saw you…floating in the river... dying." She spoke slowly as if the memory was not the best to remember.

"And you pulled me out?" I questioned.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Thank you then. You saved my life. Your brother said you were also the one that healed me."

"Yes, I did with some help of course."

"Then you must be a brilliant medical nin." I said kindly towards her.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not a ninja, let alone a medical one." This piqued my curiosity.

"No?" I asked

"Yes, I'm too young to be a ninja and do all that."

"Then who healed me?" I was confused at this new information.

"I did. Just not the way you're thinking."

"…How old are you both?' I ask skeptically

"I'm seven and my brothers eight." I heard Naruto give a grunt in agreement. My eyebrows raised in shock. They were just children and they still where able to help and heal me. That's… incredible.

"How..?" I wondered how it could be possible for children to do such a thing so easily. I mean I was already dying before….

"I have a .. talent I guess you could say. I can heal people… but.." Her tone went sad towards the end of her sentence.

"But?" She touched my face right at the corner of my eyes. Her touch was soft and gentle; as if afraid she would hurt me more if she wasn't careful.

"I couldn't give you your sight back….I'm sor-" I interrupted her by taking her hand that was touching my face into mine, holding it tightly. "Don't be sorry. It's okay it is not your fault….there are reasons I do not have my sight so please so not be upset." I tell her hearing how sad and upset her tone was before.

"But maybe if I-?" She tried to say before I stopped her yet again.

"No, it's okay. I will be fine; please do not be upset, it is not your fault." I tell her gently but with a hint of assuredness in my tone.

"O…okay." I hear say as she lets out a deep breath. "H-How about I make you some diner? You must be hungry." Mercy asks me. I smile towards.. or where I can sense her being.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." I hear her get up as I release her hand and she walks towards where her brother has been watching us.

"Me and Naruto will run out real quick to grab a few things and then we'll be back." Mercy says towards me.

"Okay, that's fine." I say with a nod as I hear them leave with a click of the door, leaving me to think, yet again. "I'm sorry Itachi. It seems fate had other ideas for me. Please.. be careful." I whisper to myself as I let my thought float away, falling asleep.

 **I know many of you probably have a pretty good idea in which way this is heading. So, be prepared! Next chap will be…interesting…..**

 **Anyway! Hope y'all enjoyed Lovelies!**

 **Bye!**


	20. Chapter 17- Get Ready! Set! Read!

**Okay, before the chap starts, I just wanted to ask something. So, normally I don't do this because I don't like too but…Please tell me on this chap what y'all think out it, how ya feel, and all that ish. This is a chap I have been working up to and I really want to know how it makes you feel and what you think and all. So please leave a comment.**

 **Third Person POV –**

Mercy and Naruto where walking home from the store with a few groceries in their hands. It was very late at night now, as they walked past the Uchiha compound on their way home. They stopped when they heard something.

"No! I don't want to die!" They looked at each other briefly before taking off in the direction of the voice. As they entered the compound, they saw Sasuke crying and running through the middle of the street that divided the Uchiha compound. "No!" He screamed as Itachi appeared. Itachi was squatting down at the top of a pole that was on top of a house. The house was at the end of the road as it broke up the main street of the compound into two ways. His eyes were a bright red with a dark black shape that looked like a star turning in circles in the middle of his eyes. Mercy and Naruto ran to Sasuke as he started to trip and fall down. Mercy had caught him before he could land on the hard ground and held him as he held tightly on to her. Naruto stood protectively in front of the both of them as Itachi jumped from his post to stand in front of them. He held a very intimidating demeanor; as no emotions were evident on his face at all, only the blood of his victims showed.

"KURAMA!" Mercy yelled as she sensed massive danger from the man that stood before them. Not even a second later a poof appeared right in front of Naruto as Kurama stood in his fox form which had grown over the past year. He was a medium sized fox now as he stood in between Itachi and the children. His fangs where bared as his chest rumbled with a loud, threatening growl.

 **"Take the kit away, I'll handle this!"** He said looking back at the kids shortly before he turned to face his opponent. He rolled his shoulders as he got ready for the upcoming fight he knew would not be easy. **"Oh this is going to be fun.** " He chuckled darkly as he looked at the Uchiha with an evil glint in his eyes. Itachi's sharingan shone in reply to the foxes comment, but besides that, he gave no indication at what he was going to do, still an emotionless wall.

"My family! My mom and dad! Gone!" Sasuke wept loudly as his grip on Mercy tightened. She looked over at Naruto quickly, as they had a silent conversation between themselves. Naruto let out an irritated sigh but nodded towards her in agreement.

Mercy leaned down towards Sasuke's level as she spoke, "Show me..." She said softly to the frightened boy. Sasuke nodded and wiped his tears as he lead them to the room his parents where in. Just as the kids left, Kurama charged Itachi with a dark smug look very clear on his fox face and killer intent leaking from every part of him.

Naruto grimaced at the sight before him as Mercy covered her mouth. They all stood in the doorway to the room that held Sasuke's parents. Seeing his parents, Sasuke ran to them and fell at his their sides, landing on his knees. Tears running down his face like a river as he bent forward putting his head down to rest on his mother's stomach as he gripped her shirt with both of his hands. "Why?!" He screamed in pain. However, it was not physical pain he was feeling, no, it was emotional pain at seeing his parents like this. Gone.

Mercy looked at Naruto again and nodded to him in silent confirmation before she walked over towards Sasuke and his parents. She got on her knees at the head of his parents as she spoke. "I'll see what I can do." Sasuke looked up at her confused as she looked at him before she turned her attention towards his mother and father. _"What could she do? Their dead."_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Back up." Naruto told Sasuke who looked at him confused as to why but did as he was told.

Sasuke watched as Mercy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stretched her hands out towards his parents and put each hand on one of their foreheads. Her hands began to glow as a white light surrounded them. Once the light had grown considerably at Mercy's hands, it then seeped into the fallen bodies of Sasuke's parents. Sasuke's mouth hung open as he watched on in fascination; he had never seen anything like this before. He looked towards Naruto who had a concerned look on his face as he, himself, watched Mercy as well. Sasuke turned around and looked back at what was happening in front of him.

Mercy cringed but still held on tight to what she was doing. "I can't hold it long, their too injured. I can give you a few seconds, maybe minutes at best, but that's it." She said with her eyes still closed and her hands glowing even brighter.

Then, Sasuke's parent's eyes flew open. They both coughed bitterly, gasping for air. Sasuke was shocked before he quickly recovered from it, and jumped on them crying, as they tried to sit up. "Mom! Dad!" He shouted with joy. Mercy kept her hand on their backs as they sat up, still pumping life into them.

"Sasuke? What happened? Where are we?" His mother asked.

"Home...but Itachi." He began to cry as he thought of everything that had just happened. "Killed you." Sasuke finished in a weak voice, sounding defeated.

"What? But.." His father tried to say but cringed. A grunt was heard behind them.

"I-I can't keep it up much longer." Mercy said trying to still keep her concentration.

"What?" His mother asked confused on what was going on.

"You died but she's keeping you alive." Sasuke explained.

"But not for long." Naruto added grimly as Sasuke looked down. His parents looked at each other before grabbing their baby boy.

"We love you Sasuke." They both said.

"We are so proud of you, my boy." His father smiled towards him.

"Oh so proud." His mom added with a gentle smile.

"But, I'm not good at anything like Itachi is." He muttered

"So? You're still our boy and you're doing the best you can, how can we not be proud of you?" His father spoke in a gruff but strong tone of voice before he stopped and gasped for air, hard.

His mom looked at him, "We don't have long now, love…. but I what you to always know we love you, no matter what, you are our precious baby boy." His mother spoke with so much emotion and love, each word was dripping to the core with it. Tears ran her face as she ran her fingers through her son's hair for the last time.

Sasuke began to cry more as he listened to his parent's words. "And you'll always be an Uchiha. So wear the title proudly my boy." His father said coughing at the end.

"Mom, dad." Sasuke hugged them as tightly as he could and they hugged back with just as much strength.

"We'll always love you." They said again just as Mercy's hands began to flicker. The life in their eyes was beginning to fade now as they started to fall back, but Sasuke helped them lay down easily. His mother put her hand on his cheek; taking her last breath she said "Don't hold this against your brother." Tears were streaming down her face as she continued. "I'm sure he had a good reason...he always has." With that she looked up as the life she once held fled from her eyes and her hand went limp. Sasuke held on to it tightly, though, still not letting it go.

"Mom!" He cried out loud.

"Your….mothers right…..Don't hate him to bad." His father tried to say as he coughed in between words, struggling to breathe. Sasuke's father looked at him one last time. "You'll do great things Sasuke, I just know it." And with that the life faded from him as well, leaving a weeping Sasuke behind.

"I'll make you both proud, I promise." He whispered.

Mercy had removed her hands form Sasuke's parents as she now tried to hold herself up by putting them on the ground. She was barely managing though. She was breathing hard and sweating terribly as Naruto came to her side.

"Hey, take it easy." He said gently as he came to her aid. "Come on let's get you home." Naruto helped Mercy up so that she could lean on him as they made the trek home. She looked at Sasuke who was still holding his mother's hand and looking at them with tears flowing freely down his face. Mercy began to cry as well at this sight.

"I'm so sorry. I-I wish I could of saved them. If-if I was just stronger.." She choked up on her words as the over whelming feelings of guilt and grief flooded her senses.

"Mercy." Naruto spoke softly towards her, trying to get her attention and let her know it was not her fault.

"No, it's okay." Sasuke said standing up and wiping his tears away. "You did all you could." He said looking towards her. "Thank you, at least I got to talk to them one last time." He looked back at them one last time.

"Come one let's go." Naruto said starting to walk to the doorway, Mercy leaning on his side, and Sasuke following behind. They left the compound not looking back behind them as they walked home. Sometime after they had been walking for a while, Kurama popped back in to Naruto's head.

 _"What happened?"_ Naruto mentally asked the fox.

 **"He ran away once it was getting good."** Kurama said angrily. Naruto just chucked slightly to himself as Mercy smiled towards him. And with that, silence filled the area as they all headed home.

* * *

 **(I feel like there's a bigger reason in why you want them to comment ~ Kurama)**

 **NO! There is not! None at all!**

 **(Mhm….it's not because you want to see if this chap makes anybody sad because that's what you were working towards the whole time you wrote it?)**

… **.No?**

 **(Ya sadistic female dog.)**

 **Oh shut it! It not like you never done anything like this!**

 **(…I haven't.)**

 **Oh…Um…Well I hope you all enjoyed the story and again please leave a comment!**

 **(Changing the topic real fast. Mhm. I see you.)**

 **Oh shut it French fry.**

 **(French fry?)**

 **Yes, now say good bye and we'll see you next time.**

 **(Why should I? You just did.)**

 **Urg! Just do it!**

 **(No.)**

 **Fine! *Sadistic Author-chan has walked away*…..Wait! Hey! Kurama! I know you added the sadistic part.**

 **(Who me?)**

 **Who else is holding a black marker? *crosses arms across chest***

 **(*Kurama looks around before quickly throwing marker away*)**

… **You know I saw you.**

 **(Shhh..)**

 **But-**

 **(SHHH!)**

 ***Author – chan raises an eyebrow* Okay?**

 **(*smiles*)**

 **..Okay this just got weird…uh..thanks and all..um…bye!**

 **(You forgot to say until next time, Lovelies.)**

 **Well…You just did so I think we ar—wait…**

 **(What?)**

 **Did you just…say…**

 **(What? What did I just-*realization*-oh…oh no. Auhtor –chan no!)**

 **Author –chan yes! You just said…**

 **(NO!)**

 **LOVELIES! HAHAHA!**

 **(NOOOOO! I did not! You have now proof!)**

 **Uh….it's written down actually… like right there.. see *points upwards towards a few lines before this one*.**

 **(Well…then….*garbs eraser*)**

 **Kurama no!**

 **(Kurama yes!)**

 **Put. The. Marker. Down.**

 **(NEVER! *Kurama screams as he runs towards the sentence that has caused him doom*)**

 **NO! *runs after Kurama and tackles him to the ground***

 ***Both are now fighting for the easer***

 **Good *struggling with keeping Kurama in a head lock* Bye Y'all *Kurama as freed himself and is running to the evil sentence again* No get back here! *Fights Kurama some more* Until Next-AH *Kurama has thrown Author –chan into another dimension***

 **(HAHA!-)**

 ***** **A portal opens as the fourth wall ….and all walls crumble to the ground***

 ***Author –chan sticks head out of portal* Until next time! Bye, Lovelies…..Now where was I? *Author –chan jumps Kurama again as they begin to fight once again.***

 **(L******s)**

 **KURAMA!**

 **(HAHA)**


	21. Chapter 18- Wooden Spoons are Dangerous

**Third Person POV-**

It had been awhile now since the kids left their house to get food for their guest. This fact made said guest very anxious. He had an iffy feeling about something for some reason. After much time, Shisui heard the door open and close as two…wait no…three? Three sets of footsteps where heard throughout the house. Shisui got up from his position on the bed where he had been sitting, waiting for the children to return. He walked out of the room he had been in with one hand on the wall, feeling his way around, heading to where he had heard the footstep as well as sensing chakra come from. As he got closer, he felt a very familiar charka come from one of the three entering the house, recognizing it immediately. Shisui walked into what he presumed as the living room, and heard a gasp come from one of the children.

"SHISUI!" He knew that voice all too well. Struck with immediate relief at hearing that voice, tears ran down Shisui's face as he felt Sasuke's charka come towards him. The older boy fell to his knees as he engulfed Sasuke in a hug, which was gladly returned. Sasuke gripped his older cousin's shirt tightly as tears of joy and sadness intertwined, weaving a path down the young boy's face.

"Shisui! Ita-Itachi…" Sasuke tried to tell his cousin the horror that had just happened, but more emotions then the young boy could possibly handle where flooding his senses all at once. He was more than relieved to see his cousin, but he was also still trying to coup with the heartbrokenness that came with the events he just experienced.

"Shhh...it's okay." Shisui said as he patted Sasuke's head, trying to calm the boy down. _"So he did it. It's...it's done."_

Even with the encouragement of his beloved family member to calm down, Sasuke couldn't, he just had to tell him. He just had to.

"Mom and dad! Itachi-" Yet again a sob racked through the young boys body causing him to stop. Shisui was heartbroken hearing his favorite little baby cousin so torn up and upset like this. Knowing so much more about the situation then him made it all the worse, Shisui wanted to tell him, wanted to help, but all the young man could do was hold his cousin, and that left a fire in him. A fire of guilt. Shisui was so caught up with everything; he almost didn't catch the small sniffle that did not come from Sasuke, but from the other occupants of the room. Shisui looked up into the direction of the other charkas in the room. It was the children from before. _"So they know Sasuke. Huh…. It may be a possibility then, that they knew Itachi as well."_

"Sasuke.." Mercy said softly, her voice very weak and timid, Shisui recognized. "I'm…I'm-" She was interrupted by a small quieted cry of her own. Sasuke's head snapped up hearing her so upset, yes he was in a turmoil of his own but… he couldn't let Mercy suffer because of him. She had already done so much. Sasuke's little hands tightened in to a fist, clenching so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Mercy, please." Naruto tried to calm down his sister. He was worried for her, she was already so weak from all of today's events, if she got any more worked up, he feared she'd end up hurting herself or worse.

"He's Right Mercy, please it's okay. You did all you could." Sasuke said letting go of his cousin to go to the sweet little girl.

"NO! If I was—If I was just-!" Sob after sob crashed down onto the poor child, from grief, anger, tiredness, and so much more as she tried to take all the burdens of her family and put its weight on her own tiny shoulders.

Shisui listen to the exchange between all of them. He was slightly confused on why the girl was so upset and why she was apologizing so much, but it did warm his heart to hear such kind people looking after his adorable little cousin.

"Mercy, please. You did enough." Sasuke said again as he helped Naruto take poor little Mercy to her room to rest. As they reached the girl's room, the tears had started to dry up as the sobs ceased, Mercy had started to fall asleep from such an exhausting day she had had. The boys then laid Mercy down on her bed and tucked her in before heading back towards the hallway. As he reached the door way, Sasuke stopped and turned back to look at Mercy. "Thank you." He whispered to her sleeping form. "I can never repay you…but…I will try. No matter what." He finished as he clenched his fists hard in determination before turning around and leaving the room completely.

Shisui had gotten up from his place, finding the couch with little struggle, and sat down waiting for the younger boys to return and hopefully explain on what had happened. Naruto was the first to enter the living room and find Shisui waiting for them.

"Is she okay?" Shisui softly asked the boy, which Naruto in turn gave a loud sigh, running a tired hand down his face.

"Yes, she is just upset about what she saw. She hates she couldn't help some people more then she already did." Naruto explained tiredly.

"Some people? Do you mind me asking who they were?"

"Mama and papa." Sasuke answered the question as he walked into the room.

Shisui's eyebrows rose in shock as he asked his next question, "Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha are alive?" If this was true, the plan may have just been ruined than.

"No..t-they died." Sasuke choked on his own tears, but fought to keep it all together. He had to, if not for himself, for Mercy.

Unbeknownst to the two boys in the room, Shisui let a small sigh of relief slip at this new information. Shisui quickly covered it all up though by asking a new question. "Then…?"

"She could only keep them a live for a few minutes at the max before they faded." Naruto continued for Sasuke, seeing it was hard for the boy.

Sasuke tried to clear his throat, in a hidden way; he was also trying to clear all the unfallen tears and sobs wanting to escape his little body. "T-they got to say their goodbyes ... to..me." Sasuke felt a burn in his throat at thinking about everything they had said to him before their last breaths where taken and they left him for good.

Shisui was shocked at this news. This young girl had not only saved his life today, but had given a few minutes to Sasuke's parents to at least say goodbye. The young man figured she could only do a few minutes because she had been weak from healing him. If she was at full power, could she have brought them back to life? Shisui tried to think these things over in his head as Sasuke walked over and sat next to him on the couch. Naruto chose to just lean against the wall he was standing by as they continued there conversation. Feeling Sasuke's charka next to him, Shisui turned towards the boy and hugged him again. He knew this had to be hard for the small boy, I mean his whole life was just demolished in less than a day.

"It's going to be okay. You got me." Shisui reassured the small child. Sasuke sniffed as he buried his head into the man's chest, seeking comfort in this time of distress.

"And you have me and Mercy ya stupid." Naruto added after a minute or two. Sasuke smiled into Shisui's chest, hiding the comfort and joy he felt at those words, before he looked up at Naruto and gave him a nasty scowl.

"Sorry dobe couldn't understand you. I don't speak idiot."

Naruto smiled briefly at seeing Sasuke at least acting somewhat better. "Why you little." He said as he threw up a fist in his rival's direction.

Shisui chuckled slightly at the rivalry between the two. "Maybe we all should go to bed, I'm sure you both are very tired." He suggested.

"Yeah, probably should." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched. "Night." He finished as he walked towards his and Mercy's shared room.

When Naruto left, Sasuke turned towards Shisui asking a question that had been in his mind since he had seen the man. "Why are your eyes closed?"

Shisui inhaled sharply, what should he say? Sasuke had had a lot to deal with already from this night, how could he add more to such a young boy's plate? Taking a deep breath, Shisui opened his eyes, though all he continued to still see was darkness. The boy before him gasped, shocked and sadden at this. Shisui's eyes.. were gone…he…he could never see again. Lifting a small hand towards his cousin's eyes, Sasuke asked another question. "Was…Was this Itachi's doing?" He was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know.

Shisui took another deep breath, thinking about what to tell this small child in front of him. He didn't want to make the situation worse, but he couldn't tell him the truth either…at least not yet. Letting out a long sigh, Shisui answered sadly. "Yes."

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed through his nose in a pattern trying to calm himself down, while thinking about all Itachi had done all at the same time. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to clear tears, he turned to Shisui. "I'm ...so sorry." Stopping for a second to swallow the clump of sadness in his throat, he continued, setting his face into a sneer as determination and a fire unlike any filled his eyes. "I…I will… I will make him pay … one day. I will make him regret it all." Sasuke promised as he looked at what his brother had done to their cousin, thinking of everything that cursed man had done to their whole family.

" _Itachi…I'm sorry, but…. I think your little brother… will never be like he was…again."_

The smell of food sw _a_ rmed throughout the house, gently awakening all the sleeping people that resided in it. Naruto wake up instantly when the smell hit his nose, only taking his brain a second to realize what it was, where it was coming from, and exactly who was cooking it. Jumping out of bed, he ran to the kitchen in hurry, not for the food like you might be thinking. Oh no, he was in a rush to do something very different.

Stopping right in front of the culprit, angry as can be, Naruto got after the girl who should not be cooking. At. All.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled at Mercy.

"What's it look like wise guy. Cooking. You want to eat, right?" She sassed back continuing on with what she was doing.

"You're supposed to be RESTING!" Naruto countered.

"And?"

"URG! You should be sleeping, not up and cooking!" Naruto tried to explain to his infuriating sister.

"What if I don't want to?" She said looking at him with a what-you-going-to-do-about-it look.

"That doesn't matter! You need to rest!" Naruto tried yet again to convince his sister.

"We have guests." She replied like it explained why its fine for her to be cooking instead of resting.

"SO! Who cares! You. Need. Rest!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Sasuke asked yawning and stretching as he walked into the kitchen where the two siblings fought…um wait…excuse me.. one sibling fought with a not caring sibling.

"Naruto's just being a poop head." Mercy said casually as Sasuke choked on his laughter and Naruto face turned bright red in anger.

"No I am not! I'm trying to help you!" Naruto shouted still bright red.

"Why? What's she doing that's so bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly, thank you Sasuke" Mercy nodded her head while pointing a wooden spoon she had been using to cook with at Sasuke as if to say, 'look he's smart, listen to him Naruto.'

"Your…welcome?" He replied confused at what was going on.

"NO!" Naruto yelled grabbing at his hair in frustration. "She needs rest! She did a heck a lot yesterday! She is in no condition to be up and doing stuff!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding before he quickly tuned to Mercy. "What are you doing?!"

Mercy groaned loudly at the two boys and their persistence. "And to think I acknowledged your smartness." She replied with a shake of her head in a disapproving way.

"I agree with the boys." A deeper voice interrupted the conversation. All three of the younger children looked up at the new voice to see Shisui looking at them with closed eyes. "You used a lot of charka to do what you did, you need proper rest. Your body is young, it needs more care when it comes to something like healing." He explained towards the young ones.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed quite loudly with Shisui. Pointing towards the man, he continued." See! He agrees with me!" Naruto spoke as if he had just won the fight, thinking it was now over and had ended in his favor. Oh boy, how wrong was he.

Mercy looked each boy in the eyes that stood in front of her. Starting with Naruto, she pointed her wooden spoon towards them before raising it up in the air. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened while Shisui, going by the feeling of something moving the air around them, quickly stepped back. Mercy brought her weapon of doom down upon the two younger boys in front of her, hitting each of them on the top of their heads. "Enough!" She yelled at them while pointing her spoon at the older male who had avoided the beating from the deadly utensil. "This is my kitchen." Mercy said in a tone that scared the heck out of the three boys. "What I say goes, and you all want food, no?" She questioned the trio. Too afraid to speak, they mutely nodded their heads. "Good. Now get! Out of my kitchen and if I hear another complaint." Mercy swiftly moved the spoon slicing the air as it locked onto Naruto, who instinctively moved back in fear. "You'll regret it." She simply stated in a dark and deadly tone, which in turn caused not only Naruto to gulp but also the other two in the room. "Good." Straightening herself up, Mercy turned back to what she had been doing beforehand.

A few minutes passed before Mercy let out an irritated sigh through her noise, "What are you all still doing here?!" She yelled as she turned to look at the boys, still in the kitchen, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. This question caused quite the reaction, with a squeak and faster than fast; all three males ran like heck out of that kitchen, fearing for their lives _._

Mercy chuckled slightly to herself as she watched the idiots trip over themselves trying to escape her wrath. _"Oh, what a good morning it is."_


	22. Chapter 19- The Family Grows

**Yo! So as I'm getting this out to you I am also publishing two other books. I'm excited about them, been wanting to write them for a long time and now I finally can! If ya care, one is a Werewolf Naruto book and the other is a My Hero Academia book (with a twist of course). If ya want, ya can check em out. Up too u. Any who! Here's the stories lovelies!  
**

* * *

A few days had pasted, and though nothing could ever take away the pain and betrayal the young ones felt, they were all moving along nicely. Having each other to rely on really helped.

Around two days after the massacre, Anko finally made her appearance.

A loud crashing sound was heard as thundering footsteps echoed throughout the house, causing the four who resided in it to jump in surprise.

Walking into the living room, Mercy and Sasuke were greeted with an angry looking purple headed woman. Naruto could be seen hiding behind a wall, as he knew that if Anko was mad, hide for your life. Snapping her head towards the two children who had just entered, her mask of anger shattered as one of sadness took over. Bending down to their level, the older lady quickly snatched both kids up in a hug. Both were shocked not only at her sudden appearance but at her sudden change in mood as well. What shocked them even more was the sniffing they heard came from her as she hugged them. Looking towards each other, they had a silent conversation amongst themselves before nodding in agreement as they both then returned Anko's hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to them. "If I had only been here." The kids knew that Anko had been away on a mission, leaving their care to…

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he came out from his hiding space. "Don't be stupid, ya purple pineapple head!"

Anko laughed and let go of the children before turning towards the blonde. "Got a death wish, twerp?" She threatened.

"Please, I can't take you seriously with all those tears on your face." He said looking away smugly.

"Why you little turd." Wiping her tears away, Anko got up and went after the boy. Moving quicker than the boy could process, she picked him up by the collar of his shirt before he could even run away.

"Hey! Let me go old hag!" Anko barked out a laugh at Naruto's useless attempts at escape.

" _This kid."_ She thought before bringing him into a hug too. One he gladly returned.

"It'll be okay, hag." Naruto 'comforted.' Anko snorted at his nickname while he smirked.

"Be nice!" Mercy said smacking Naruto's leg, which he replied with by sticking his tongue out at her. She in turned gasped at his rudeness.

"You better not be sticking your tongue out at your sister." Anko said darkly.

"Wha? I'd never." He quickly said, trying to get out of Anko's hug.

"Oh really?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow before she then proceeded to squeeze the life out of Naruto.

"Gah!"

"HAHAHA!" Mercy laughed at Naruto's predicament while Sasuke snickered.

Naruto, while still being squeezed to death, glared at them all. This caused Mercy to laugh even harder and Sasuke to smirk at him.

"Urg. I hate you all." Anko laughed at the boy as well before going still as she heard a deep chuckle clearly not coming from one of the kids. Turning towards the sound she was shocked at who she saw. Putting Naruto down quickly, she took out her shuriken. Holding it in front of her, she took a protective stance in front of the children, shielding them from the supposed intruder.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a deadly tone. Shisui just looked at her with closed eyes as he tried to read her charka.

"Anko." He simply replied in a formal tone.

Anko snared in reply, "That doesn't answer my question!" She shouted at him.

"Hmm." Shisui said nothing as he analyzed the situation, thinking.

Anko was about to charge said man before she felt a tug at her leg. She looked down to see Mercy looking at her. "Don't. Please." Anko was shocked, why would Mercy be worried about this man? Doesn't she know what he did!

"What?" The woman asked confused. Shisui, hearing the girl's voice, looked down towards her curiously.

"Don't. He's a friend. He's….safe." She said finishing as she looked at the man. Though he could not see, he felt the warm and soft gaze she gave him. It warmed his heart and made him smile unconsciously.

Anko was struck dumb. These kids clearly didn't know anything, but then again, maybe they did and she was the one who didn't. She looked at the kids who were all looking back at her. Mercy was next to her while Sasuke and Naruto both flanked her; Naruto had his arms crossed while Sasuke had his fist clenched. The two behind the girl looked ready for a fight, even if they knew they couldn't take down an ANBU, they were more than ready to try if she did the wrong thing.

Sighing Anko relaxed her stance, but not her guard.

"All right. But I expect answers."

After the events of the past couple of days were explained to her, Anko became curious of the man in question's point of view. She had heard the kid's story, but not his, not yet. On top of that, she didn't know if she quite liked him being here with her kids. He could be dangerous, and not knowing much on his side of the story didn't set well with her either. Staying for the rest of the day, because of her unwariness, Anko tucked the kids in for bed after they all had had a good diner. Walking out of the last room, and into the living room, she was met with Shisui on the couch waiting for her.

"We need to talk. " She said with no room for question.

Chuckling, Shisui replied. "I had a feeling."

Rolling her eyes, she led him outside on to the little balcony the small apartment had. Turning towards the man she spoke again. "What really happened?"

Sighing loudly, he turned to her. "Straight to the point, eh?"

"A man I know little to nothing about is living with my kids. A man who could possibly be very dangerous. So, what do you think?" She said showing how much she didn't trust him.

"I would never do anything to hurt them." Shisui said seriously.

"I don't know that… At least not yet."

"You really want to know?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." She said her tone softer, seeing this many be hard for him.

"Oh right then….just.. just don't tell them." He finished looking back inside towards where the children were.

"I won't." Anko promised.

Shisui explained everything to the very last detailed, Anko listened carefully and waited till the man was done before speaking. Once he was done, Anko didn't know how to feel, but she knew now this man could be trusted.

"Dang." Was all Anko said, not really know what else could be said.

"I know." Shisui said looking up at the night sky.

"I'll keep you a secret."

"What?" The man asked confused, looking back at her.

"If they know you're alive, they'll come after you. " She explained looking back at him. "I'll keep your secrets quiet as well as in what state you're in. But you have to promise me something."

"Okay…. what?" He asked honestly curious.

"Protect those brats with your life." Anko said seriously.

Shisui smirked in reply, she really loved those kids. "You don't have to worry about that, I owe my life them…to her. " He smiled at her as she returned it, understanding what he meant.

"All righty then." Anko stated clapping a hand onto Shisui's shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

Shisui was flabbergasted. "What?"

Anko chuckled at his confusion. "Your part of the family now, stupid." She said before heading back inside still chuckling at the man's shock.

"Family?" Shisui question once alone. He had just lost his family though; did he really deserve a new one? After all he had done?

Maybe he didn't…but he thought of all the laughs, all the good times this little group of kids and a semi-adult had in such a short time together. They relied on each other, they had bonds unlike any other, and Shisui wanted to be a part of it. To protect it. He may not deserve a family, but he was given one, a new one, and he was going to fight to be worthy of it. No matter the cost, he was never letting go again.

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The sounds rang throughout the small apartment and were soon followed with small footsteps heading towards the door. As the door opened, the old man who was knocking was met with the sight of a small girl. Eyebrows raised in shock he bent down to her level.

"Hello." He spoke softly to the child.

"Hi!" The girl chirped happily. "What ya need?" She continued in her cheery tone.

"Well, I was wondering if you know where Sasuke is." The old man asked the girl as the intel he had received was that the boy would be here, but so far he was not sure.

"Mercy! Who is it?" An older female's voice was heard.

"I don't Know!" the little girl yelled back.

" _Ah so her name is Mercy."_ The man thought.

The young girl turned back towards the man. "Who are you?" The girl bluntly said with a smile, trying to be polite.

The man was about to answer with a smile of his own before a gasp was heard from inside the house.

"Lord Hokage!" Anko exclaimed shocked, and not knowing what to do because of this shock, stood there like an idiot. Mercy crinkled her nose in confusion while the old man chuckled.

Turning back to the man Mercy spoke, "Wanna come in?" She said opening the door further for him.

"Why thank you." He replied stepping in. This caused Anko to start to move from her initial shock.

"Sir!" She said bowing towards the man. Mercy turned her head sideways at this, completely confused.

"Oh please, this is not my home or office, no need for such formalities. " He said waving her gesture off as he looked around the small apartment.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked coming into the living room where the commotion was occurring.

"Oh we have a visitor!" Mercy cheered.

"Huh?" He said turning his head towards the new person. "Oh, hey old man." He greeted the Hokage.

"Brat!" Anko yelled whacking him upside the head, causing Mercy to laugh and the Hokage to chuckle.

"Ow! What was that for hag!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his sore head.

"For disrespecting the leader of our village! Now apologize!" Anko said forcing Naruto to bow his head towards the Hokage.

"It's alright Anko, children will be children. Let him be." The wise old man said smiling towards the two of them.

"Wait… You're the leader of the Village?" Marcy asked confused.

The old man smile kindly towards the young one.

"Yes, he is." The Hokage straighten at the new voice, turning to where it came from.

"Shisui?" The old man said shocked.

"Hello, Lord Third." Shisui respectfully said, bowing towards the man. Standing back up straight, Shisui continued. "We have a lot to discuss."

"It seems so." The Hokage replied.

"Hey Naruto, Mercy. Why don't you grab Sasuke and go play with Kurama, eh?" Anko said looking at the kids.

"Okay!" Mercy excitedly exclaimed bouncing on the balls of her feet as she thought of all the fun they would have. Mercy than grabbed Naruto and raced around the house to find Sasuke.

The Hokage looked back at Anko who was watching the kids walk down the hallway. "How is Sasuke?"

"He'll be fine. He's already doing much better than expected. I'd say it's probably because of those two." Anko answered motioning towards the two that had just run off.

"Hmm.. And the girl? Who is she?" Hokage asked to which Anko replied with a smirk while Shisui sported small smile of his own.

"Here sir, take a sit. There's a lot to talk about." Anko said motioning towards the couch while the old man nodded in reply.

"Let's Go! Hurry!" Mercy yelled as she ran by the three older ones, still dragging Naruto and now Sasuke, out the door.

"Don't get into any trouble! And stay close to the Apartment!" Anko yelled after the trio.

"K!" Was all she heard as a reply as the kids disappeared.

Anko shook her head and looked back at the two still in the living room. "Kids." She muttered as the two smiled at her.

Shisui explained everything that had happened over the last week to the Hokage. Explaining in detail how he ended up with the kids. The Hokage listening intently and was surprised to hear of the little girl's gift.

"So, Sasuke will be living here then? As well as you Shisui?" The Hokage asked with a hand on his chin thinking over everything.

"Yes, sir." The man in question answered.

"Who exactly is the girl?" The Hokage re-voiced the question he had asked earlier.

"I…I don't know Lord Third." Shisui answered hesitantly.

"She sounds quite powerful to be so young. " The Hokage continued. Anko smirked at the statement, finally putting her input into the conversation.

"You have no idea." Anko replied walking in from having checked on the children.

"Are the kids okay?" Shisui asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, they're good. They're having a blast messing with Kurama." Anko answered.

"Kurama?" Both men asked, wondering who this new person was. Anko raised her eyebrows in surprise at this new detail.

"Heh. So you're the reason he hasn't really come out." She said looking at Shisui who had been staying at the kid's house for a few days now.

"What?" He asked confused, feeling her gaze on him.

Laughing through her nose Anko spoke again, "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. You too sir. As soon as you get clearance from a certain young lady or the little boss of the house, if you will." Anko explained.

"What do you mean?" The Hokage asked intrigued.

"The kid you were talking about…. She's something alright. I'd even go to say she's helped save us." The Hokage was shocked at this.

"What?" Anko smirked at him, before a sad smile replaced it.

"Those kids have gone through what no children should, but they're still standing. And I have no doubt that Mercy has had a huge part in that." Anko continued, leaving the Hokage even more interested in just who the young girl was. Sighing, Anko looked up at the Hokage, and began to tell everything she knew from the moment she met the brats till today. Everything she saw them go through and everything they told her they went through.

"Those poor kids." The Hokage clenched his fist in anger, mad at his village for treating kids like that. He felt awful for not having known sooner about these issues. Shisui was just as angry, he hadn't realized how bad the kids had had it. He vowed to protect them from here on out. As Shisui made his vow, the Hokage was making a vow along the same lines as well. He was never going to let Naruto, Sasuke, or Mercy go through hardships like that again. He was the Hokage and he was going to use that to his advantage to make sure these kids were taken care of.

* * *

After the adults had finished their conversation, the day was coming to an end for the young ones. However, this particular day had left the little family different. They had gained two new family members, two members that became very important to them as time went by.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. The family stayed as it was in size, but the bonds between them continued to grow.

The kids and Shisui moved in to Anko's home not long after the addition of the two new family members. This is where they stayed, trained, and lived.

Anko had left ANBU not long after the incident. She no longer wanted to stay there, so she transferred to T&I division of Konoha. The torture and interrogation division ended up suiting her better than it should have, but it did nonetheless.

This was how it was as a new season of their life's approached quicker than anyone of them expected.


End file.
